Flocos de Neve
by Suh Campbell
Summary: Nosso quinto ano começou. Sinto que ele será marcado por supresas. Dizem que quando o último floco de neve cai, deve-se fazer um pedido. Secretamente fizemos os nossos. O que irá acontecer?
1. Exibindo Identidades

Exibindo Identidades

Marlene McKinnon é uma grande amiga minha. Tem cabelo de um tom castanho escuro, quase preto, tem estatura mediana. Mas nunca a chamem de baixinha e anã. Fazer isso é trazer o inferno para a terra. Embora chegue a ser cômico as caretas que ela faz. Mas fora isso ela é digamos assim, a mais perceptiva de nós. Briga muito com Sirius (isso ainda vai dar em casamento...rsrs).

Selene é minha prima. É um doce de pessoa. Até as feições dela são delicadas. Tem olhos azuis e seu cabelo preto é levemente ondulado. Adora compras e tudo que for relacionado a moda.

Alice Dawson entre todas nós é a mais delicada e frágil. Seus cabelos são pretos, lisos e curtos na altura dos ombros. E olhos de mesm cor. Ela é uma ótima conselheira. Tem um namorado que a trata com todo carinho. Frank Longbotton, um garoto estudioso e gentil. Tem cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Os dois são tão fofos juntos. Realmente combinam.

Lílian Evans é a mais racional entre o nosso grupo. Mas também é a mais "esquentadinha". Essa ruivinha deixa todos loucos com suas mudanças repentinas de humor. Embora elas quase sempre sejam fruto de um certo grifinório chamado James Potter. A paixão secreta dela...ela desmente, mas temos nossos motivos para duvidar. Ela é a mais certinha do nosso grupo. Sempre com um livro e é a mais nova monitora chefe da grifinória.

Existe um grupo de grifinórios que bem se auto denominam "Marotos". São os mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts.

James Potter é um deles. Capitão e apanhador do time de quadribol. Por algum motivo seus cabelos estão sempre bagunçados. E com a mania dele de mexer neles só os deixa mais bagunçados. Se bem que achamos, ou melhor, temos certeza que ele faz isso só para chamar atenção. E acreditem, com certeza funciona. Deixa-o com um ar despojado e sexy. Tem um belo porte físico e olhos verdes que se escondem por trãs das lentes dos óculos. Sinceramente lhe dá um charme a mais.

Sirius Black é um outro maroto. Ele é extremamente bonito. Alto, forte e com lindos cabelos pretos lisos e olhos azuis estonteantes é um arrasador de corações. Tem um grande desprezo pelas regras (fato acentuado ao conhecer James). Mas assim como Potter não consegue a Evans. Ele encara um desafio semelhante com Marlene. Mas não perdoa uma beldade que passe num raio de 10 metros. É batedor no time de quadribol da grifinória.

Peter Pettigrew é um menino baixo, gordinho, de cabelos loiros. É medroso e covarde. Vive atrás de Sirius e James. A "sombra" dos "Marotos". Ao contrário dos amigos não faz sucesso algum. Só é reconhecido por fazer parte do grupo de Marotos. A vida realmente não parece justa para todos...

Remus Lupin, o que dizer dele. Estudioso, educado. É monitor chefe da grifinória. Está sempre tentando honrar o distintivo que leva no peito. Um fato dificultado pelos amigos que sempre se metem em confusões. Ele guarda um segredo. Fez um grande esforço para esconder de todos, mas seus amigos descobriram: ele é um lobisomem. Eu descobri no segundo ano, quando reparei na época em que ele sumia. Era sempre na véspera de Lua Cheia. Um dia quando estava na Torre de Astronomia a noite, o vi se transformar. O que achei mais incrível é que logo após, Sirius, James e Peter se transformaram em animagos. Uma qualidade deles é a união e fidelidade como amigos e irmãos (embora tenha minhas dúvidas em relação a Peter). Lógico que mantive segredo. Ele tem seus motivos para não contar.

Mas de qualquer forma isso não o torna menos incrível. Ele é sempre tão gentil e amável. É fofo, com aqueles olhos castanhos claro reluzentes e com a aquele cabelo sedoso que dá vontade de tocar toda vez que vejo. Não que eu repare muito. Lógico que não, mas ele é um maroto afinal de contas.

E finalmente eu, Emmeline Vance.

Meu cabelo é comprido em um tom loiro claro. Liso mas com alguns cachos que sismam em aparecer nas pontas. Meus olhos são verdes. Tenho 1,70 sou bastante cantada pelos garotos. Mas todos são tão imaturos e barulhentos. Quero alguém gentil e romântico, que saiba como encantar verdadeiramente uma garota. Não quero um mulherengo como Sirius e James. Não me entendam mal, somos amigos. Eles sempre tiveram respeito por mim, por mais que aprontem.

Procuro sempre ser gentil com as pessoas. Sou delicada. Mas apesar da aparência não sou nem um pouco frágil. Adoro música. E sabem, eu adoro cantar. Desde pequena fiz aulas de canto. Toco piano também. Às vezes eu canto no dormitório, mas somente minhas amigas sabem disso. Nada como um feitiço para impedir que alguém descubra. Cantar é um calmante para mim. Onde posso expressar o que sinto e me sentir livre e leve.

Não sou explosiva, a menos que provoquem bastante. Aí acho que fico pior que a Lily brigando com James. hauauhuaha

Estou ansiosa por esse quinto ano. Sinto que ele será cheio de surpresas e quem sabe...Descobertas.


	2. O Começo

**Capítulo 2 - O começo**

O dia amanhecera. Uma luz suave atravessava a janela do dormitório feminino do quinto ano, onde somente uma garota ainda dormia tranquilamente. Uma leve brisa balançou o cortinado deixando que um pequeno feixe de luz encontrasse o rosto da bela loirinha ali deitada.

Preguiçosamente ela se sentou e abriu o cortinado sorrindo. Ia ser um lindo dia.

Levantou-se e pegou suas vestes previamente separadas e foi para o banheiro tomar um bom e demorado banho.

Assim que saiu caminhou até a janela ainda com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu realmente sinto que este ano será surpreendente. O primeiro dia já começou bem com esse lindo raiar de sol! - Emmeline exclamava feliz, seus olhos verdes cintilando. - Seria ainda mais perfeito se houvesse alguém com quem compartilhar uma bela manhã como essa. Talvez alguém como o garoto misterioso do sonho.

* * *

Quando Emmeline entrou no Salão Principal o café já fora servido. Algumas poucas pessoas ainda comiam, talvez porque também tivessem dormido até mais tarde como ela, ou porque ficaram conversando como tantas outras faziam nesse momento.  
Seu olhar se deteve na mesa dos leões. Suas amigas conversavam animadas. Mas faltava uma. Onde estaria Lily?

Os marotos também estavam ali. James estava com os cabelos levemente chamuscados. Com certeza a ruivinha já estivera ali.  
Depois de minutos parada na entrada, suas amigas a notaram e começaram a acenar, chamando a atenção dos garotos.  
Ela tratou de andar rapidamente até a mesa, antes que elas fizessem algum estardalhaço atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Bom dia! - disse animada.  
- Você está de muito bom humor hoje hein Emme...aconteceu algo na chegada a Hogwarts que não ficamos sabendo? - Marlene lhe lançava um sorriso e uma piscadela.  
- Não Lene. Não aconteceu nada, _infelizmente_... - retorquia enquanto se servia de torradas e um pedaço de torta de morango - mas está um dia ensolarado, com brisas suaves, está um dia perfeito.

- É verdade... o dia está lindo e parece que seu humor está compatível com ele. – Selene lhe lançou uma piscadela.

- É o que um dia assim provoca em mim... me deixa animada. – sorriu para a prima - Sinceramente, seria capaz de dar um belo "Bom dia" ao Malfoy devido ao meu estado atual.

Agora todos a olhavam com caras abobalhadas. Ela estava reprimindo uma enorme vontade de cair na gargalhada. Acabou se engasgando com o suco de abóbora no percurso.

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim Ally. E nisso que dá ter vontade de rir na hora em que se está tomando o café da manhã. Devia ter uma câmera para tirar uma foto da cara de vocês.

Olhou novamente a sua volta, os marotos ainda a encaravam com olhos semicerrados pelo menos três deles, o único que não a olhava dessa forma era Remus. Ele a olhava de um jeito diferente, quase podia sentir suas bochechas corarem com a intensidade daquele olhar. _"O que está acontecendo? Porque ele me olha assim?"_

- O que foi? Alguma coisa...

Não teve tempo de completar sua frase. Sirius, James e Peter avançaram para ela. Todos no salão olhavam agora naquela direção.

- Ei, o que pensam que estão...

Sirius tocou sua testa, e pronunciou "sem febre".

- Pontas cheque o pulso dela

_"Mas que diabos eles pensam que estão fazendo...que história é essa de Pontas?"_

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido por James que pegou delicadamente seu pulso, logo constatando a normalidade.

- Está tudo certo Almofadinhas. E os olhos Rabicho?

- Os olhos dela também estão ok - dizia Peter.

Sirius se aproximou para ver sua respiração.

- Parem! - Emmeline gritou, fazendo um Sirius cair sentado no chão, e Peter de cara na tigela de geléia arrancando risos de todos ali presentes. - Eu estou ótima. Sério! Qual é o problema de vocês? Eu estou de bom humor. Apenas isso!

E para surpresa geral ela teve um ataque de risos, que foi logo seguido por suas amigas.

- Vocês...são...loucos - dizia entre risos.

- Mas você disse que daria um "Bom dia" ao Malfoy! Você deve estar ficando doente! Não quer ir à enfermaria não?

- Não Sirius, eu...

- Talvez uma das poções da Madame Pomfrey façam bem a ela...

- Ou quem sabe seja cansaço?

- Pode ser! Talvez ela ainda esteja com sono e...

- Ei, eu ainda estou aqui. Dá para vocês três pararem de discutir sobre mim. Eu estou perfeitamente saudável.

- Humm - James chegara mais perto, a centímetros de seu rosto - Não sei não...você parece bem, mas não está totalmente lúcida...sabe, está incoerente...

Emmeline demorou um minuto para absorver essa. _"Eu...incoerente?" _

- Que história é essa de incoerente!!! - explodiu ela de repente - Olhe bem, vocês três. Eu estou ótima, perfeita e de excelente humor! Se vocês estragarem isso, vou tornar a vida de vocês um inferno!! - completou dando uma piscadela, mostrando novamente seu estado de espírito.

- E vai contar com minha ajuda!

Essa voz a pegou de surpresa fazendo-a se virar.

- Bom dia Lily!

- Bom dia Emme!

- Bom dia meu raio de sol!

- Não enche Potter! E pare com esses apelidos ridículos!

- Não fique assim minha pimentinha.

- Ah não...vocês não vão começar de novo...a discussão de mais cedo já foi o suficiente. - Selene reclamava rindo. Interrompendo a fúria que viria de uma Lily realmente nervosa.

- Uma vez pela manhã já é o suficiente James. Dá uma trégua a ela. - Alice complementava.

- Ou você quer se tornar novamente uma alface, caro Pontas?

- Muito obrigado pela força, Aluado.

- Alface? Eu só o vi com os cabelos chamuscados. O que foi que eu perdi.

- Eu dei bom dia a Lily e ela me retribuiu com um feitiço, que o Aluado desfez.

- É Evans para você, Potter!

- Já entendi, foi assim que começou. Mas o que você _fez_ para ela te deixar com esse cabelo chamuscado?

- Ele disse que talvez com um beijinho o humor dela melhorasse. – Sirius disse entre risos.

- Você disse isso a ela, James? Estava tentando se suicidar? - o olhou divertida.

- Talvez assim ela se sentisse triste e me desse um beijinho de despedida...

- Você não existe... - disse enquanto balançava a cabeça - Agora se me permitirem, vou tomar meu café.

- HumHum...Acabei de me lembrar de algo que você disse quando perguntei se algo aconteceu na chegada a Hogwarts. Você disse que "nada havia acontecido, _infelizmente_". O que quis dizer com isso?

Emmeline se engasgou com o pedaço de torta. _"Droga, sempre a perceptiva Marlene!"_

- Eu...er...só que...poderia acontecer algo diferente ao menos uma vez...

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa Emme!

- Não estou não, Selene! Mas estou feliz... está um dia lindo... As aulas só começam amanhã! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas não vou ficar enfurnada nesse castelo com esse dia ensolarado... Vou aproveitar!

- Vai arranjar um namorado é?

- Por acaso para curtir alguma coisa necessita-se sempre de um namorado? - _"olha a que nível a conversa chegou... e eu aqui desmentindo o que disse a mim mesma no dormitório"._

- Mas é sempre bom ter uma companhia!

- Sim é... mas se, e somente se, encontrarmos alguém que valha a pena. - Emmeline suspirou - Dá para me dizer por que estamos conversando isso? Eu só estou de bom humor. É bom estar de volta aqui junto com vocês! Será que dava para deixar meu humor intacto só hoje, por favor?!

- Pessoal deixem ela em paz. Assim, com todas as interrupções, ela só vai tomar café na hora do almoço. - Remus era realmente um grande e maravilhoso amigo.

- Obrigada Remus! - Emmeline sorria agradecida - Meninas o que acham de ficarmos lá fora no lago já que agora não estou mais faminta, ou melhor, já que me fizeram perder o apetite?

- Este é um convite estendido somente as suas amigas Emme? - Sirius perguntou fingindo estar magoado.

- Oh Six, não fica assim...vocês podem ir também, se agüentarem assunto de garotas.

- Er bem...acho que iremos mais tarde então.

- Promete? - Emmeline piscou os cílios divertida. - Não vai furar conosco, não é?

- Eu prometo Emme querida. Seria incapaz de furar com _você_. - logo após beijou-lhe a mão. - Até mais tarde.

Assim os marotos se despediram deixando para trás cinco garotas risonhas na mesa da grifinória.

- Que tal irmos então? - sugeriu Lílian se levantando. Prontamente as garotas seguiram caminho até o lago.

- Meninas porque não me acordaram para descer com vocês?

- Ah Emme... nós íamos, mas quando afastamos o seu cortinado você estava tão tranqüila e com um sorriso que a gente achou que você estava tendo bons sonhos e não quisemos te perturbar.

- Eu estava mesmo tendo um bom sonho, Ally.

- Podemos saber com o que sonhava?

Emmeline suspirou. A pergunta certa seria com quem. _"Porque esse sonho tem se repetido durante todos os dias desde as férias"._

- Não sei ao certo Lily. É difícil explicar, mas quando eu tiver um pouco mais de certeza sobre o que se trata, eu conto... prometo.

- Certeza? Você já sonhou a mesma coisa antes?

- Eu tenho sonhado com isso todas as noites desde que entrei de férias. - Emmeline fez uma pausa suspirando. – Gostaria de saber o que significa. Porque deve significar alguma coisa. Nenhum sonho pode se repetir tanto.

- Você vai descobrir amiga, não se preocupe. – Lily a confortava.

- Meninas olhem quem está vindo para cá! Deve estar querendo conversar com você Emme! - quando as três olharam na direção que Marlene indicava. Fabio Prewett, um corvinal muito charmoso caminhava até elas.

- Olá garotas. Emmeline teria um minuto para conversar comigo?

- Viram? Acertei na mosca!

- Marlene! - as quatro gritaram em uníssono.

Fabian parecia não estar entendendo nada. Ela olhou para as amigas, recebendo um olhar significativo de Marlene como se ela quisesse lhe relembrar de algo mais cedo. Algo como "Esse é um alguém que vale a pena?".

- Claro Fabian. Nos encontramos na Torre meninas? - Emmeline fez a sua melhor cara de "não enche" para Marlene.

- Desculpe. Não queria atrapalhar o dia de vocês. – disse ele desalinhando seu sedoso cabelo preto.

- Não se preocupe Fabian, poderemos sair amanhã. E ainda temos um longo dia para podermos conversar. Divirtam-se! - Lílian disse se divertindo.

- Er...obrigado...vamos então? - disse estendendo a mão para ajudar Emmeline a se levantar.

* * *

Após se despedirem das meninas, os garotos saíram do Salão apenas para colocar a capa da invisibilidade de James. Eles ainda continuavam preocupados com sua amiga. Por mais feliz que ela fosse, hoje ela estava agindo estranhamente. Acabaram decidindo por ficar de olho nela. Mas Lupin não achava certo.  
- Vamos Aluado...você não vai deixar sua loirinha dando sopa por aí né? - Sirius provocou.  
- É...se você não percebeu aquele Prewett saiu. Eles podem se encontrar lá fora, já pensou nisso? - James complementava. - E boa parte dos homens de Hogwarts gostaria de desfrutar de uma bela manhã como essa na companhia daquela bela dama. E está na cara que ele gosta dela...assim como você!  
Remus olhava para os dois sem saber o que dizer. Tomara todo o cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse, principalmente ela, afinal, a fama dos marotos provavelmente prejudicaria sua reputação, embora esse não fosse o único motivo. A última coisa que queria era afastá-la de si.  
- De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia? Andaram bebendo?  
- E precisa estar bêbado para notar como você fica todo derretidinho quando a vê?  
- Ou melhor... precisa estar bêbado para notá-la? - Sirius retrucou, acrescentando uma provocação. - Sério. Se você não agir, vai perdê-la. E lhe garanto que não vai ser pro corvinal idiota. Mas para mim!  
- Você... não ouse chegar perto dela Sirius.  
- Com ciúmes Aluado?  
- Sim, estou! - não adiantava negar. E imaginar seu amigo tratando-a como mais uma de sua coleção só o enfureceu. - Eu gosto demais daquela loirinha maluquinha. Não quero que ninguém a magoe. É por isso que não posso...  
- Como assim não pode?  
- Você sabe muito bem da minha condição Sirius!  
- E você a conhece muito bem para saber que ela nunca te desprezaria!  
- Almofadinhas têm razão. Você sabe disso. - Rabicho pronunciava-se pela primeira vez.  
- Como todos concordam com isso... Rabicho se transforme em rato logo e fique no bolso de algum dos dois. E vocês o que estão esperando para vestir a capa? As garotas estão saindo do salão. Sejam discretos. Mais tarde eu irei como prometi. - disse ele piscando, recebendo um chute de Remus.  
- Não precisava ficar nervoso, Aluado.  
Assim silenciosamente Lupin e Potter com Petigrew no bolso saíram do castelo de olhos bem atentos na loirinha. As garotas haviam se sentado perto do lago, por segurança eles ficaram ao lado de uma árvore que fazia sombra onde elas estavam. Acompanharam toda a conversa até a chegada do impertinente corvinal.  
James olhou para Lupin, e cochichou "Eu não disse!". Mas ele não tirava os olhos de Emmeline.

Mas sua expressão era lívida. Ver outro a tocando era doloroso e lhe dava raiva.

- Aluado, se mecha. Eles estão vindo. – James o chamara, mas não obteve nada em resposta, o amigo agora tremia. – Aluado...vamos Aluado.

* * *

Emmeline caminhava em silencio ao lado de Fabian. Ela não podia sequer imaginar o que ele iria querer no primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Assim como o grupo dos marotos da grifinória, Prewett era um dos corvinais mais disputados da escola de magia. Alto com seus 1.83, com um excelente condicionamento físico e de olhos verdes penetrantes, ele arrancava suspiros por onde passava.  
Ela quase podia sentir os olhares hostis queimando em suas costas. Ela não negava que o achava charmoso e atraente. Mas, andando ali ao lado dele, sentia-se desconfortável. Como se algo lhe indicasse que não era ele o tipo de pessoa que procurava.  
Caminharam por mais algum tempo até chegarem a outra margem do lago, onde poucas pessoas os veriam e onde teriam privacidade para conversarem. Emmeline se sentou em um tronco de árvore enquanto Prewett ficava de frente para ela, com o olhar focado no dela.

- Você está bem?  
- Como...o que?  
- Perguntei se está bem... Fiquei preocupado com o modo como aquele garotos agiram com você durante o café da manhã.  
- Ah..bem...eu estou ótima. Acho que os preocupei com meu bom humor matinal. Nunca estive com tão bom humor assim. Eles repararam e acharam que eu estava doente.  
- Só isso? Potter chegou tão perto de você.  
- James é um bom amigo.  
- Amigo...humm...e Black? Ele também é só seu amigo. Porque ele não costuma beijar as mãos das amigas.  
- Sirius também é um grande amigo e brincalhão... você deve saber...  
- A única coisa que sei é o que sinto por você, Emmeline. Você sabe não é?  
- O que... do que você está falando Fabian?  
- Acho que deveria ter imaginado... Como você notaria se só tem olhos para aquele grifinório aproveitador.  
- Não fale assim...eles são apenas meus amigos. E assim você ofende a mim também.  
- Desculpe, não quis te ofender. Mas você realmente não sabe do que estou falando?  
- Desculpe, mas não.  
- Emmeline eu gosto de você há muito tempo. Você nunca reparou no modo como eu te olhava?  
- Fabian, como você achava que eu iria reparar? Você estava sempre rodeado por garotas. É difícil alguém notar alguma coisa desse jeito.  
- Eu nunca liguei para aquelas garotas. – ele se abaixou pegando a mão de Emmeline. – Eu só tinha e tenho olhos para você.

"_Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Ele se declarando para mim e mal começamos o ano. Pena que seja tarde. Eu já não gosto dele dessa forma. Ou será que ainda gosto?".  
_- Sei que estou sendo... precipitado. Mas já faz dois anos que eu não paro de pensar em você. Tentei falar várias vezes, mas sempre aparecia alguém.  
- Fabian eu não sei o que... quer dizer, eu não...esperava.  
Emmeline olhou-o nos olhos e sentia-se ruborizar frente a aquele olhar. Sentia-se perder naquele par esverdeado. Não conseguiria pronunciar nada coerente com aquela proximidade. Lentamente Fabian colocou uma das mãos em sua face, fazendo carícias, enquanto a outra segurava sua mão.  
Podia sentir a pouca distância que restava sendo quebrada aos poucos com a aproximação suave dele. Fechou os olhos com o intuito de tentar ser coerente. No instante em que fez isso, a distância desapareceu. Com delicadeza Fabian unira seus lábios aos dela. Emmeline sentia uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo, enquanto em seu estômago parecia haver uma companhia de sapateado. Ele pedia passagem, mas ela não sabia se era isso que queria só que estava cada vez mais difícil resistir a aquele toque e a aqueles lábios suaves de encontro aos seus. Sem perceber entreabriu os lábios dando passagem a ele. Arrepiou-se quando uma das mãos dele tocou-a na cintura unindo ainda mais seus corpos. Emmeline que estava sentada em um tronco foi parar no colo de Fabian. O beijo foi intensificado, mas não deixava de ser terno. Passado algum tempo os dois se separaram ofegantes. Ela não conseguia olhá-lo. Tinha medo de ficar incoerente novamente. Ele a segurou no queixo elevando seu olhar até o dele. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios dele.

- Você fica ainda mais linda vermelha. – disse dando um selinho nela. Ela apenas sorriu sem graça. Não tinha idéia do que dizer a ele. – Eu iria adorar passar o dia todo com você assim, mas suas amigas estão te esperando.

- É... mal posso esperar pelo interrogatório... – Emmeline suspirou rindo depois.

- Ela vão te perguntar alguma coisa? – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo. – Sinto muito. Acho que deveria ter sido um pouco mais paciente. É melhor ir então. Antes que elas venham ver se eu te raptei. Vamos, eu te acompanho. – disse se levantando levando-a consigo. Automaticamente Emmeline passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Fabian. – Embora, eu não esteja com vontade de te soltar.

- Não vai poder ficar me segurando o dia inteiro. – disse com a voz fraca.

- Quer apostar? – ele disse rindo.

- De forma alguma. – ela precisava sair dali antes que desmoronasse com aquele olhar. – Mas preciso realmente ir. Poderia me colocar no chão, por favor?

- Como negar a um pedido seu. Vamos?

* * *

Aquela conversa o estava deixando louco. Ele estava querendo o que? Mal começara o ano e ele já ia dar suas investidas. Ele não pode. Não com ela. _Emmeline.  
_- Pontas, se ele não largá-la eu vou perder a cabeça – dizia entre dentes.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – sussurrava James em resposta. – Quer que eu apareça ali e diga o que? Qualquer atitude impensada agora causaria problemas com a Emme!

- Eu sei. Só que é doloroso vê-la conversando com outro. Ser tocada por outro.

- Eu te entendo amigão. Sinto-me assim também quando aquele tal de Gideão se aproxima da Lily. Mas são elas que têm que decidir. Ela tem que perceber as coisas sozinha. Não adianta alguém se intrometer.

No canto onde estavam podiam visualizá-la perfeitamente. Parecia desconfortável. A conversa foi interrompida pela voz fraca vinda de Emmeline.

- Fabian eu não sei o que... quer dizer, eu não...esperava. – ela fechara os olhos. Um costume que ela tinha quando precisava se acalmar.

E foi nesse instante que Lupin perdeu o chão. Prewett a beijara. Como ele pôde? Será que ele não via que não era essa a intenção dela. Os dois viam o quanto Emmeline tentava resistir, mas o corvinal nem ao menos percebeu. Um tempo depois ela reagiu entreabrindo os lábios.

- Remus...

- Ele a beijou e ela correspondeu...

- Acho que ela não teve muita escolha... não era uma atitude que ela esperava. Veja ela está desconfortável.

- Ela está me parecendo bem confortável no colo dele!

- Fale baixo! Quer que nos escutem! Se está com tanto ciúmes assim meu caro amigo, faça por merecer. Conquiste-a. Ela não me parece estar interessada no Prewett. - James dizia confiante. - Sabe eu não vou com a cara dele.

- Nem eu. Mas no seu caso deve ser porque ele é irmão do Gideão.

- Voltamos ao bom humor?

- Você tem toda razão. Não posso me lamentar se nem ao menos ela me pertence. Não vou desistir dela. E que Merlin ajude-a a aceitar quando souber o que eu sou.

- Ela vai amigão. Ela vai. – James sorria. Finalmente o amigo havia aberto os olhos. – Que tal se formos para a Torre. Sirius deve estar lá. E assim vamos saber em primeira mão como ela se sentiu. – completou com uma piscadela. – Embora eu tenha quase certeza da resposta.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai como eu adoro escrever sobre Remus e Emmeline. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu me empolguei um pouco, espero que não tenha ficado cansativo.

Tati: obrigada por deixar seu comentário aqui. Claire de Lune? rsrsrs...Pois é, Twilight me viciou também. Mas até que seria bonito ela tocar Claire de Lune e o Remus aparecer. A fic vai ter vários POV's não só dela. Espero que tenha gostado.

Zix Black: fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que se apaixone por esse casal também! bjos e obrigada.

Aproveitando o comentário da tati, gostaria de pedir sugestões de músicas para a Emme tocar ao longo da fic!

Tanto para os momentos felizes quanto para os tristes!

Deixem reviews que eu ficarei extremamente feliz!

bjosss


	3. De dor de cabeça a bilhetes misteriosos

**Capítulo 3 - De dor de cabeça a bilhetes misteriosos  
**

Emmeline não fazia idéia de quanto tempo se passara até finalmente chegarem a Torre da Grifinória. Em qualquer outra hora teria ficado emocionada por andar ao lado dele, mas agora ela mal sabia como agir ou o que pensar. Fora pega de surpresa.  
Ele continuava ali a observando, sorrindo. Seus braços ainda ao redor do corpo dela, mantendo-os abraçados. Mas, ela não conseguia retribuir aquele sorriso, ainda não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer.  
E agora os dois estavam ali em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda. Após se olharem por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade para Emmeline, despediram-se. Novamente os lábios se unindo. Novamente a onda de choque, eletrizando-a. Tão rápido quanto ela apareceu, se foi com a separação. Ele a olhava com intensidade. Sentia-se corar e ele sorria.

- Acho que nunca vou cansar de olhar você ficar vermelha desse jeito. – disse tocando-a levemente no rosto. – É lindo ver você assim. – ele tirou uma mecha que caía em seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com o contato, a em seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhso com o contatoria.

E assim ela ntroupara em seguida sentir uma leve pressão em seus lábios. – Vejo você mais tarde no salão principal, no jantar?

"Merlin, como ele quer que eu consiga formular uma resposta coerente com ele me olhando desse jeito?"

- Eerrr...claro. Vemo-nos no salão. – sorriu fracamente.

- Espero você na entrada então. – a intensidade do olhar dele estava começando a incomodá-la, estava cada vez mais difícil ficar coerente. – Espero não ter te dado problemas com suas amigas. Cuide-se. Até mais tarde. – com um selinho Emmeline se despediu e virou-se para o retrato da mulher gorda pronunciando a senha.

Todas estavam no salão comunal conversando. Os "marotos" também estavam ali. Eram os únicos no salão. Todos os outros estavam lá fora curtindo o bom tempo, ou nos dormitórios colocando a conversa em dia. Ela mal entrou e foi puxada por Marlene para se sentar no centro da roda formada por elas no chão próximo as poltronas.

- O que ele queria?  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Como foi?  
- Parem de falar vocês três, deixem que ela explique. - Marlene claramente mostrava-se a mais curiosa e a que mais suspeitava que algo houvesse acontecido.

Sem escolha ela suspirou e começou a contar tudo. Falou em todos os detalhes de como ele a olhava e como ele havia demonstrado certo nível de ciúme em relação a James e Sirius. Depois explicou sobre a declaração repentina, e em como ela estava se esforçando para formular uma resposta com nexo para ele. Ate que ela teve que fechar os olhos para se acalmar e que isso resultou em um beijo inesperado.  
As meninas não paravam de perguntar e ela já nem sabia mais o que falar. Até que a pergunta que ela queria evitar apareceu.

- Como você se sentiu Emme?

Emmeline olhou para Alice sem saber o que dizer. Isso tudo foi inesperado. Mas ela sabia que as meninas não descansariam enquanto não soubessem sua posição sobre aquilo tudo. E começou a falar.

- É difícil explicar Ally. Eu fui realmente pega de surpresa. E por mais que quisesse não posso enganar ninguém já que como vocês costumam dizer "Eu sou um livro aberto". – ela soltou um suspiro cansado. – Posso dizer que gostava dele. Mas há alguns anos atrás. Depois me desencantei. E continuo da mesma forma. Se ele tivesse reparado um minuto ele perceberia que eu não queria que ele me beijasse. Eu só estava tentando me acalmar e dizer tudo do jeito certo para não magoá-lo. E eu estou confusa. Ele não podia ter agido em pior hora...

* * *

Após verem que ela seria acompanhada até a Torre da Grifinória. James e um Remus muito relutante a deixá-la sozinha com Prewett, saíram sorrateiramente rumo ao castelo para esperar as noticias que ela contaria as amigas. As garotas já estavam ali a esperando com as novidades.  
Remus via que todas estavam conversando aos cochichos. Claramente ansiosas pela chegada de Emmeline. Passou por elas e se jogou na poltrona do lado oposto onde Sirius estava. James e Peter se encarregavam de contar tudo o que acontecera. Enquanto ele encarava o teto. Minutos mais tarde o quadro da mulher gorda dava passagem a loirinha que não saia de seus pensamentos.

Logo ela sentou-se com as amigas. Mas ele manteve-se do mesmo jeito. Não queria ver a expressão no rosto dela. Na verdade tinha medo do que encontraria ali. Ele podia ouvir claramente a conversa, por mais baixo que falassem. Em alguns momentos apertava os olhos com força em função da raiva que crescera dentro de si.  
Só se manteve curioso quando ouviu Alice perguntando como Emmeline havia se sentido. Foi o único momento em que ousou olha-la. Ela não parecia feliz.

E quando ouviu que ela não queria nada daquilo certa esperança o havia atingido. Olhou para o lado. Seus amigos o observavam. James estava com um sorriso estampado na cara.  
- Acho que acertei novamente. – Ele disse piscando.  
Ele riu como há muito não fazia. Nos últimos tempos estava sendo difícil permanecer perto dela todos os dias e não poder dizer nada. Vê-la chorar e não poder consolar como um bom namorado faria. A única coisa que podia fazer era ver as amigas ajudando-a, mas sem poder chegar perto dela e tê-la na segurança de seus braços. Isso era frustrante.

E agora estava ali no mesmo salão comunal ouvindo o relato dela e vendo o olhar vago e perdido dela, sentindo uma esperança crescer dentro de si. Quando percebeu a movimentação das garotas desviou os olhos delas e deparou com o olhar curioso dos amigos. Ele apenas ignorou as perguntas que viriam e rumou para o dormitório. Precisava descansar não dormira nada noite passada pensando na garota de olhos verdes reluzentes.

Lupin já estava no quarto há algumas horas e nem ao menos conseguia dormir. Ele a via sempre que fechava os olhos. Sorrindo e fazendo gestos que sempre prendiam sua atenção. Estava cada vez mais difícil fingir que ela não passava de uma amiga.

- Parece que não vou conseguir mesmo dormir. Mas preciso ao menos relaxar.

Levantando-se pegou seu violão que estava encostado ao lado da cama e começou a tocar, sem ao menos se lembrar de colocar um feitiço ou talvez não se importasse mais. Deixou que a música elevasse seus pensamentos até ela. A única que os habitava. A única que conquistou seu coração com a simplicidade e palavras delicadas.

_And there you stand opened heart--opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
the day is done and your smile has gone away._

Aquela que possui um sorriso contagiante. Aquele sorriso que aquecia seu coração cada vez que aparecia. O seu sorriso. O que desaparecia quando alguém era rude e que sempre estava ali para os amigos, mesmo que internamente estivesse sofrendo.

_Let me raise you up.  
Let me be your love._

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep,  
when the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found  
may I lay you down._

A garota que sempre tinha gestos delicados e que era capaz de fazer até o pior dos corações de pedra fraquejar e se mostrar. A garota que queria ter entre seus braços e jamais permitir sair dali.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
to give you all that your heart needs the most._

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

Como gostaria que ela estivesse ali para ouvir o que seu coração dizia através da música feita especialmente para ela. Mas não deixaria mais que um medo tolo o impedisse de chegar até ela. Precisava dizer. Precisava ter coragem.

_May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you. (love you)  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down._

_All that's made me (made me)  
Is all worth trading (worth trading)  
just to have one moment with you.  
So I will let go (will let go)  
all that I know (that I know)  
knowing that you're here with me._

_For your love is changing me._

Ela era seu mundo. Ela abrira seu coração para o amor. O sentimento que sempre tentara impedir que aparecesse. Afinal um lobisomem pode amar? Ele tem esse direito? Alguém teria coragem de retribuir?

Por mais difícil que fosse crer nessa possibilidade. Ali estava ele, apaixonado. E por uma garota linda e doce que merece o melhor. Ela o havia transformado. Ela era sua esperança, sua razão.

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
when no one can be found  
may I lay you down._

Por ela daria tudo. Por ela seria alguém melhor. Apenas por ela. Sua vida estava sendo melhor porque ela estava ali. _Emmeline._

Era incrível como tudo que fazia remetia a ela. As músicas que compunha eram sempre pensando nela. E quando as cantava sentia-se mais leve, relaxado.  
Recostou-se no encosto da cama e deixou o violão repousado a seu lado. Respirando mais aliviado não via mais razão para permanecer ali e assim saiu do dormitório.

* * *

Após a explicação de tudo que acontecera e que lhe rendeu muitas perguntas, Emmeline subiu para o dormitório feminino acompanhada de suas amigas. Já estavam ali fazia algum tempo e estava cada vez mais difícil suportar aquilo. Suas amigas não pararam de falar no assunto por um minuto sequer. Uma dor de cabeça lancinante a invadia. Ela queria paz, e tranqüilidade. Mas pelo visto era a única que o desejava.

- Vamos Emmeline, deve ter acontecido mais alguma coisa...

- Selene, juro que não aconteceu mais nada. Ele me trouxe até a torre, nos despedimos dizendo que nos encontraríamos no salão principal para jantar e foi só.

- Vocês vão jantar juntos?

- Na corvinal ou na mesa da grifinória?

- Meninas, eu não sei. Por favor, encerrem esse assunto, eu estou com dor de cabeça e preciso ficar quieta um pouco.

- Mas...

- Lene, deixa ela descansar. Vamos para o salão comunal. Se ficarmos aqui não daremos sossego a ela. – Lily intercedeu a seu favor.

- Obrigada Lily. – disse antes de se deitar e cobrir até o pescoço. Apesar do calor que fazia, ela não estava sentindo-se muito bem.

Sua cabeça latejava muito, uma dor incômoda. Tudo que ela queria era conseguir descansar. Mal o dia havia começado e já coisas inesperadas aconteceram. Sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali repassando tudo que aconteceu.

Por mais que quisesse não conseguia adormecer. A única vantagem de ter ficado deitada foi a dor ter aliviado. Enquanto estava ali uma melodia suave chegava até o dormitório atraindo toda sua atenção.

Quem cantava estava colocando todo seu sentimento e ela podia sentir. Mas não conseguia identificar de quem era a voz. Uma voz linda.

Automaticamente Emmeline se levantou e desceu as escadas e foi para o salão comunal, onde muitas garotas estavam atentas à canção. Ela não conseguia entender porque essa melodia e essa voz a aqueciam passando-lhe tranqüilidade.

Ela se sentou perto da lareira apagada e fechou os olhos deixando que aquela melodia entrasse, fazendo toda sua tensão desaparecer. Recostou-se no sofá sentindo seu corpo aos poucos relaxar. Quando a música terminou somente Emmeline estava no salão comunal. Adormecida.

Um garoto descia as escadas do dormitório masculino quando avistou uma pessoa bem conhecida dormindo tranquilamente por ali. Ele se aproximou e a tocou levemente no rosto. Ele a pegou gentilmente no colo e a deitou no sofá.

Emmeline sonhava. Estava no jardim de Hogwarts uma linda melodia estava sendo tocada e ela se via sendo impelida até sua origem. Um garoto encontrava-se despojadamente encostado em uma árvore com um violão no colo. Estava escuro não dava para ver quem era. Ela se sentia incomodada com isso. Queria saber quem era, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria interrompê-lo. Sentia-se desconfortável. Começou a torcer as mãos em nervosismo e de repente além da melodia, um aroma levemente amadeirado chegou até ela, era inebriante. Uma sensação de leveza a invadiu. Sem que ela pudesse ter alguma reação, a melodia desapareceu e o garoto também. E agora ela olhava desconcertada para o salão comunal.

Aparentemente ela havia adormecido ali. Mas a última coisa que ela se lembrava era de estar sentada perto a lareira encostada no sofá e não deitada nele com uma coberta e um travesseiro macio que exalavam um cheiro amadeirado. Emmeline se levantou e pegando a coberta e o travesseiro subiu para o dormitório pensando em continuar com seu sono perfeito e agradecer as amigas por terem cedido um travesseiro e um cobertor.

Elas não estavam no dormitório quando ela subiu, e assim que elas chegaram Emmeline falou com elas e novamente foi surpreendida. Nenhuma delas havia feito aquilo. Ela pediu para que as amigas avisassem Fabian que ela não iria descer jantar, pois ainda não estava totalmente livre da dor de cabeça. E em seguida desceu as escadas com o travesseiro e o cobertor agora dobrado e os depositou no sofá. E escreveu um pequeno bilhete colocando-o em cima dos dois. "Obrigada. Foi gentil de sua parte me colocar no sofá e ceder seu travesseiro e cobertor. Tive um bom sono graças a eles. Novamente, obrigada".

* * *

Eu nem mesmo fazia idéia de quem poderia ter feito aquilo por mim. Mas me sentia agradecida e de um jeito estranho, protegida. Subi para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, como não iria jantar mesmo, não que não estivesse com fome, só que reunir dor de cabeça e falatório não era bem uma opção desejável. Coloquei uma roupa casual e desci para o salão comunal, era melhor ficar ali do que no dormitório, porque se dormisse novamente acordaria durante a noite.

Seja lá quem for que tenha feito aquilo conseguia ser extremamente discreto. Quando desci encontrei sobre o sofá um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado onde se lia "Para a garota que aqui adormeceu".

Não contive um sorriso quando li. O abri. A caligrafia era fina e elegante. _"Não precisa agradecer. Mas acho que deveria comer mais. Você é bem leve sabia? Espero que tenha dormido confortavelmente." _

Eu ri. **Parece que vou ficar mais leve ainda já que nem jantar eu fui.** Dei a volta no sofá e me sentei em frente à mesa. E só naquela hora percebi que havia uma travessa ali com um prato com a comida de que mais gosto. Um macarrão ao molho de tomates que sempre como sozinho para saborear mais e suco de abóbora. E ainda de sobremesa uma torta de framboesa, minha favorita. E novamente um bilhete. _"Que tal evitarmos que fique ainda mais leve?"_

Fiquei ali apreciando o sabor da deliciosa comida. Assim que terminei de comer tudo, porque eu estava com muita fome. Escrevi um bilhete para ele. É. Eu já tinha certeza que se tratava de um garoto. Porque só poderia ser algum garoto. Como alguma garota poderia me carregar. E ele disse que sentiu meu peso então não pode ter usado feitiço algum.

Olhei para o bilhete não parecia ruim. Enderecei para "Àquele que acredita que estou terrivelmente leve".

"_Acho que terei que lhe agradecer novamente. Salvou meu estômago de algum tipo de colapso. Posso perguntar como sabia que eu adoro aquela comida, em especial? E como sabia que eu não iria descer para jantar?  
E acrescento que dormi muito confortavelmente. Você está sendo de uma gentileza enorme. Novamente obrigada. E se for responder, como eu acho que fará, poderia enviar uma coruja ao dormitório feminino. Sabe hoje me tornei extremamente preguiçosa ou talvez seja apenas a dor de cabeça. Aproveito agora para lhe desejar uma boa noite. Porque não sei se lerá isso agora ou amanhã ou talvez nem leia. Mas só queria agradecer por tudo."_

Agora era esperar uma resposta. Deixei ali ao lado da travessa e subi para o dormitório. Minha rotina das últimas horas. Coloquei meu pijama e me deitei. Mas estava ansiosa. Só não conseguia entender porque tão ansiosa assim se nem ao menos sei quem é. Talvez seja esse pequeno mistério. É empolgante. E ele é tão sutil e educado.

_Acho que era esse tipo de coisa que eu esperava para esse ano..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Fiquei muito empolgada com o andar da fic. Estou deixando a minha mente realmente vagar em paralelo. Mergulhei de cabeça. Desde já agradeço a todos aqueles que irão clicar no botão verdinho alí embaixo e deixar sua review. Agradeço também àqueles que clicaram no botão de alerta de atualização e também aos favoritaram a fic, ou a mim como autora. Isso me deixa extremamente feliz e lisonjeada.

**Tati:** obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Espero que esteja gostando. O Remus vai reagir pode ter certeza disso. Um grande abraço, flor!

**lelezuda: **obrigada também por deixar sua review aqui. Suas sugestões foram anotadas. beijão


	4. Ártemis

**Capitulo 4 - Ártemis**

Eu já estava no meu dormitório há bastante tempo. Está bem. Isso foi mentira. Não faz nem cinco minutos que me deitei aqui e eu não parava de pensar nos bilhetes e no jeito despojado das respostas que ele me dera. Eu já estava ficando louca. Como alguém conseguia me deixar assim? O pior é que eu não faço nem idéia de quem seja.

Olhei para a janela. Hoje tudo naquele céu parecia tão próximo. Eu via claramente as estrelas e a luz da lua cheia que incidiam ali. Levantei-me e fui ali sentir um pouco daquele ar. O tempo quente não duraria muito tempo, afinal já estava chegando à época em que só se veria uma cobertura branca sobre o terreno da escola. Eu tinha que aproveitar enquanto ainda tinha chance. Olhei para a lua e desejei boa sorte a Remus. Seriam dias difíceis para ele.

Mas havia outro motivo para chegar até ali. Queria abrir pra permitir que certa coruja entrasse. Isso se fosse enviada.

Sentei-me a beira da janela. Não me importei em lançar feitiço algum naquele quarto, até porque a janela estava aberta então não iria adiantar nada. Mas precisava tocar meu piano e cantar. Assim ficaria mais calma e desanuviaria meus pensamentos.

Escolhi uma que eu adorava cantar quando tinha algum receio ou dúvidas me atormentando, como agora. Mas alguma coisa me fez pensar em Remus e desejei que se ele pudesse ouvir essa música, que ela fizesse alguma diferença para ele hoje.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Mas logo em seguida sua imagem foi substituída por aquele sonho que tive mais cedo. Quase podia ouvir aquela voz ecoando em meus pensamentos. Aquela música me dominando, preenchendo um espaço vazio.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Meu coração deu três batidas apertadas para depois disparar. Alguma coisa me levou a pensar que a pessoa que cantava era o mesmo que deixara os bilhetes. Que me cedera gentilmente aquele travesseiro cheiroso do qual já sentia falta. Balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos e me prendi a música.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams _

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Desejei que as pessoas que mais estivessem precisando pudessem ouvir a canção e que pudessem ter alguém por perto para ampará-las.

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind. _

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart mhmmmmm  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Assim que terminei de cantar me senti um pouco melhor. Hoje havia sido um dia e tanto. Olhei para o céu, não havia nada voando em direção a janela onde eu agora estava apoiada. Talvez ele não tenha chegado a Torre ainda ou preferiu não responder. Esperava que fosse a primeira opção.

Dei as costas à janela e fui me deitar. Cansada de tudo o que saiu dos eixos. Não demorou muito para que eu viesse a adormecer. Mas uma coisa eu podia afirmar.

Minhas coisas não pareciam mais tão confortáveis depois de experimentar aquele cobertor e travesseiro. E já não me sentia em casa como antes. E ainda havia mais uma coisa. Eu definitivamente não queria ter Fabian Prewett na minha vida nesse momento.

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo. Nem quando as meninas entraram. Eu simplesmente apaguei.

E sonhei. Novamente aquele garoto. Mas era como uma continuação do sonho de antes. Ele me viu e se levantou. Fiquei assustada. Ele não parecia muito contente por ter alguém o espionando. Podia sentir a fúria fluindo dele. A escuridão tomava conta do lugar, nem sequer seu rosto eu enxergava. Mas senti seu toque indelicado no meu pulso. O que ele havia feito eu não conseguia entender, mas eu senti como se puxassem a pele de minhas mãos e pulsos em pequenos pedaços. Acordei assustada balançando minha mão. E senti que bati em algo. Vi uma sombra no chão próxima a minha cama.

Olhei para a cama de minhas amigas todas estavam com o cortinado fechado. Agradeci muito por isso. Peguei minha varinha, puxei uma parte do cortinado para impedir que a luz invadisse os cortinados vizinhos e acordasse alguém. Apontando para o lugar onde a pequena sombra estava pronunciei Lumus.

Levei um susto. Aparentemente eu esbofeteei uma pequena coruja. Ela era a origem do sonho estranho. Olhei para minha mão. Marcas fracas de pequenas mordidas estavam ali. A peguei gentilmente e lancei um feitiço na asa quebrada. Pedi muitas desculpas a ela. Ela me respondeu com um piado baixo. Perguntei se ela conseguiria voar e ela voou para meu ombro, encostando a pequena cabecinha na minha bochecha.

- Desculpe. Pelo visto meu sono foi bem pesado. Não era intenção machucar você. – sussurrei enquanto fazia um carinho leve nela. – Mas o que você faz aqui?

Não havia reparado no pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que jazia no chão até ela voar e pega-lo para mim. Não havia remetente. O abri.

_Fico feliz por ter conseguido salvar seu estômago. Peguei o que achei necessário pra te dar energia, te fortalecer. Não é bom ficar sem jantar. Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu sabia que você não desceria, pois ouvi de relance suas amigas dizendo isso a Prewett. Seu namorado, certo?_

_Sente-se melhor agora?  
Não precisa agradecer por nada.  
Boa noite._

_p.s.: como sabia que eu responderia?_

Eu sorri. Olhei para a pequena corujinha.  
Separei pergaminho, tinta e pena e comecei a escrever. Assim que terminei a prendi na perna da coruja e pedi para que ela não o acordasse se ele estivesse dormindo.

* * *

Eu descia a escada do dormitório masculino quando a vi dormindo tranquilamente na sala comunal. Não resisti e fui até ela. Deixei que minha mão vagasse pelo rosto delicado dela, sobre aquela pele macia.

Mas a posição em que ela dormia era desconfortável demais. Como não poderia levá-la ao dormitório feminino e não queria acordá-la, a peguei no colo e a deitei no sofá. Fiz com que meu cobertor e travesseiro viessem ate mim e a ajeitei ali. Ela estava com um sorriso suave nos lábios. Devia estar tendo bons sonhos. Fiquei ali velando o sono dela até ver uma pequena movimentação dela. Escondi-me atrás do sofá.

Fiquei ali até que ela subisse para o próprio dormitório. Ela demorou um bom tempo por lá. As meninas que chegaram à Torre mais tarde desceram bem antes dela. Preocupadas. Aparentemente ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Quando ouvi passos na escadaria delas me escondi. Ela deixou o cobertor e o travesseiro no sofá e um bilhete em cima. Sorri.

Ela não ficou ali. Peguei as coisas e li o que dizia o bilhete. Deixei tudo no dormitório e fui jantar.

Como não tinha a mínima intenção de deixar que ela adoecesse por ficar sem comida levei os pratos que ela mais adorava. Eu a observava tanto que sabia todos os gestos, manias e gostos alimentares dela.

Deixei tudo no salão comunal e saí. Hoje era dia de lua cheia, precisava me precaver. Fui para meu esconderijo nessa época. A Casa dos Gritos. Mal acabara de chegar ali e ouvi uma garota cantando. A música era linda, porém a voz era triste. Durante algum tempo fiquei sentado, apenas me concentrando na canção.

Não tardou muito para que meus amigos viessem me fazer companhia. Trouxeram consigo um pedaço de pergaminho com aquela caligrafia delicada e conhecida. Eu havia contado a eles.

Eles já sabiam que eu seria incapaz de deixá-la sem uma resposta, fora que eles pareciam estar se divertindo com isso. Minha coruja chegou trazendo tudo que eu precisaria para responder. Talvez esse fosse o melhor jeito de me aproximar dela. Escrevi a resposta e enviei Ártemis. Já era madrugada provavelmente ela só a leria pela manhã.

Estava completamente enganado. Ártemis voltara. Ela estava acordada.

_Desculpe, mas sua coruja não vai poder voar rapidamente e, por favor, não a faça voar longe demais, ela não agüentaria. Eu a machuquei por acidente. Estava dormindo e bem, não estava tendo um sonho muito bom. Acordei sobressaltada e ela acabou pagando por ele com uma bofetada. Desculpe mesmo. Espero realmente que ela fique bem. Sua coruja é bem insistente quando quer acordar alguém. Mas ela é um amor.  
Obrigada pela preocupação. Estou muito melhor agora. Embora possa dizer que prefiro ficar trancafiada na torre até as coisas se normalizarem para mim.  
Ainda é cedo para dizer namorado. Não sei nem se tenho essa intenção. Pelo menos não com ele. Foi rápido demais para meu gosto e acho que não posso confiar tanto nele. Digamos que eu esteja com um pé atrás em relação a ele. [estou confiando que não vá dizer nada a ninguém]. _

_P.S.: eu sabia que responderia pelo simples fato de você ter se demonstrado um cavalheiro._

- Tenho que me lembrar de não acordar uma garota...

- Acho que você nem tentaria, Sirius. Ela não te deixaria escapar tão fácil.

- O que posso fazer se sou um ser irresistível.

- E muito modesto também.

- Para que ser modesto meu caro, Pontas. A perfeição é para se por a mostra. E eu tenho muito para mostrar.

- Mudando de assunto... – James interferia ainda rindo. – O que vai fazer Remus?

Remus nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a pergunta do amigo. Já estava com pergaminho e pena na mão.

* * *

Já era de manhã quando Emmeline acordou com o pio suave de uma coruja em seu travesseiro.  
Bom dia! – disse ainda sonolenta, pegando o pergaminho que a corujinha estendia.  
Sentou-se colocando a coruja em seu colo e abriu a carta.

_Querida Srta. Vance,_

_Obrigado por cuidar de Ártemis, minha coruja. Ela gostou muito de você. Ficou ansiosa esperando que eu lhe escrevesse uma resposta. Como foi que fez isso? Ela geralmente não é tão amigável. Espero que ela não tenha lhe causado nenhum ferimento._

_Ficar trancafiada na torre? Acho que isso não seria algo típico seu, mas sim de uma de suas amigas.  
Quanto ao seu não namorado, estimo que você consiga achar uma solução adequada para esse problema e acrescento que pode confiar em mim. Seu segredo está guardado.  
Em relação a sua saúde, estimo melhoras._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Um amigo._

Fiquei encantada com a gentileza demonstrada por ele. Imediatamente tratei de responder. Molhei a pena, mas parei. Não sabia como começar. Ele havia educadamente me chamado de "querida" como geralmente se faz a amigos ou a família. E eu nem mesmo tinha um apelido pelo qual chamá-lo. Era melhor manter-se como antes.

_Acho que ainda não vou parar de te agradecer.  
Realmente ficar trancafiada aqui não faz meu tipo. Esse é mais o perfil da Lily quando discute com o James. Hahaha  
Para falar a verdade já estou cansada de olhar para essas paredes e cortinados. Gosto de ar puro. Se bem que se você notar o clima já está mudando. Na verdade fiquei surpresa ao ver que quando chegamos ainda não havia neve cobrindo todo o terreno.  
Quanto a Fabian eu ainda estou decidindo o que fazer. Entenda, não sou o tipo de pessoa capaz de magoar alguém. Quero fazer tudo da melhor forma possível. Embora algo me diga que ele não mereça minha preocupação._

_A propósito Ártemis é um amor, também gostei muito dela. Não se preocupe ela só havia deixado marcas finas na minha mão que já desapareceram. E se eu tivesse me ferido seria bem merecido, ela levou um tapa que acabou resultando em uma asa quebrada.  
Sabe isso não é justo. Você sabe meu nome, mas eu nem imagino quem você seja. Eu gostaria de saber qual o seu nome. É estranho falar com alguém que está tão próximo sem saber exatamente quem é.  
A propósito pode me chamar de Emme. É assim que minhas amigas e o Sirius...hahah, costumam me chamar.  
_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Emme._

_

* * *

_** N/A: **Desculpem a demora em atualizar. Mas andei muito ocupada, peguei uma virose também e mal tinha ânimo para ficar em frente ao computador. Agradeço a todos aqueles que continuam favoritando a fic e deixando seus comentários. Muitíssimo obrigada!

**Tati:** Oi flor! Meu querido e amado Remus tinha que reagir né? Mas isso é só o começo. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Nos próximos capítulos muitas coisas vão acontecer com a Emme, digamos que ela vai ficar bem magoada. Só não vou dizer o motivo..rsrsrs...Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijão  
**  
Sweet Miss:** Bem vinda leitora nova! Desde já agradeço a favoritada. Remus é muito fofo mesmo, não é? A Emmeline anda bem ceguinha mesmo...rsrsrs.. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijosss

**Aluada Evans: **Que bom que está gostando! O Remus derrete qualquer coração. Espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo a fic. Bjos

Desde já agradeço a aqueles que vão clicar no botão aqui embaixo e deixar seu singelo comentário.  
Espero que curtam esse capítulo e que continuem acompanhando. Muita coisa está para acontecer a partir de agora.

beijosss imensos a todos


	5. Complicação

**Capítulo 5 - Complicação**

Remus releu a última carta recém chegada do dormitório feminino várias vezes. Recebendo olhares minuciosos de seus amigos.

- Remus você vai responder, não é? O que pretende dizer a ela?

- Isso agora ficou mais delicado, Aluado. Surgiu uma complicação. Ela quer saber seu nome. Como acha que ela reagiria se soubesse que se trata de você? – Sirius falava preocupado. – Eu te respondo. Ela ficaria furiosa. Teremos Lupin ao molho pardo.

- Eu vou contar a ela, mas, na hora certa.

- Hora certa? – James perguntara. – Quando será isso? Quando ela se apaixonar pelo cara das cartas?

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não se preocupem. Não terei tanto tempo para escrever cartas a ela agora que as aulas começaram. Se vocês não perceberam. Vocês dois não tem provocado tanto Merlene e Lílian, por isso nos aproximamos das garotas nos últimos tempos. – Remus rebateu. – Irei me aproximar dela do jeito certo. Mas ela terá o amigo dos bilhetes sempre que precisar de alguém além das amigas no dormitório com quem conversar. Ela mesma vai descobrir que eu e o garoto somos a mesma pessoa.

Os amigos estavam parados encarando como se quem falasse fosse algum tipo de aberração.

- Parece que você gosta muito mais da Emme do que deixa transparecer.

- Eu a amo. Emmeline é incrível.

- Aluado ficou caidinho de verdade pela Emme.

- Ela domou o nosso senhor selvagem aqui. – James disse dando leves tapas nas costas de Lupin – Eu só espero que quando ela descobrir a verdade você tenha a reação que deseja.

- Não vai ser fácil para ela. Sei disso. Mas sei que ela entenderá. Mesmo que demore algum tempo.

* * *

Emmeline acabara de tomar seu café e fora para o jardim, sozinha. Caminhou um pouco e sentou em um tronco de frente para o lago. Estava pensativa. Seu pensamento dividido entre Fabian com quem precisaria conversar seriamente e o garoto dos bilhetes que lhe fazia tão bem.

Estava tão pensativa que não notou a aproximação de um garoto impecavelmente arrumado trajando as vestes da corvinal. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou-lhe levemente a mão.

Quando sentiu o toque Emmeline se virou e encontrou Fabian sorrindo para ela.

- Você está melhor? Suas amigas me disseram que você não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Estou melhor sim. Foi só uma indisposição causada por dor de cabeça.

- Fico feliz que esteja melhor. Mas acho que precisamos conversar, certo?

Emmeline o olhou seriamente por alguns segundos e fez um leve movimento com a cabeça concordando.

- Emmeline eu realmente gosto de você. Posso dizer que muito. – disse enquanto mantinha a mão dela entre as suas. – Mas acho que agi precipitadamente com você. Acho que forcei um pouco aquele beijo. Você demorou a corresponder. O que eu só fui reparar momentos mais tarde.

- Fabian, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada Emmeline. Acho que você estava insegura. Quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim. – sorriu fracamente para ela. - Desculpe se fiz algo que você não gostou.

- Não precisa se desculpar Fabian. Eu também agi errado. Eu deveria ter falado como me sentia em relação a você. Quer dizer, eu gosto de você. Mas acho que aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Eu só preciso me acostumar.

- Farei o que puder para ajudar.

- Obrigada – sorriu para ele, recebendo um beijo na bochecha em resposta.

- Sabe, vai haver um baile antes do Natal...

- Mas é só daqui a 3 meses – ela disse rindo

- Bem, eu só queria garantir que você fosse minha companhia. Afinal não quero outra pessoa acompanhando a garota que eu amo. – Fabian riu e deu uma ligeira piscadela.

- Isso foi um convite?

- Ainda não. – ele disse posicionando-se de frente para ela. – Emmeline, aceitaria ser minha acompanhante no baile?

- Como recusar a um convite desses.

- Isso foi um sim?

- Sim.

Ele a envolveu em um abraço. Para em seguida lhe dar um selinho, mas parou. Não queria forçar nada. Emmeline entendeu e sorriu em resposta.

- Posso acompanhá-la para a aula?

- Mas já está na hora?

- Você gosta tanto de ficar aqui no jardim que, se deixar, o dia passa e você nem percebe. – ele disse brincalhão.

- Não dá para evitar. – ela se juntou a ele rindo. – e eu aceito sim sua companhia.

Os dois caminharam vagarosamente até a sala de História da Magia, a primeira aula do dia. Aula essa, que a Grifinória dividiria com a Lufa-lufa. Os dois conversaram bastante durante todo o trajeto. Algumas vezes sobre eles outras sobre coisas que aconteceram de engraçadas nos anos anteriores. Durante todo o caminho Fabian segurara firmemente a mão de Emmeline. Quando finalmente chegaram a sala se despediram com um leve beijo.

- Emme, você permitiria que eu lhe fizesse companhia no almoço?

- Não vejo porque não.

- Até lá. Vou te esperar na saída de sua última aula. – e dizendo isso deu um selinho e se despediu dela.

Emmeline entrou na sala e não ficou surpresa ao constatar que Lílian Evans, sua amiga e monitora já se encontrava ali. Caminhou até seu lugar de costume, na terceira fileira, atrás da que sua amiga se encontrava. Lílian sorriu animada para a amiga que retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Muito melhor, Lily. Desculpe se te tratei mal. Na verdade devo me desculpar com todas.

- Não se preocupe com isso amiga. A gente entende. – Lily deu um sorriso acolhedor. – Foram coisas de mais para um dia?

- Não diria coisas demais, apenas rápidas demais, talvez.

- Mas, você e o Fabian parecem estar bem.

- Nós conversamos no jardim antes de virmos para cá. Ele me viu saindo do café da manhã e foi me ver para conversar.

- E aí o que aconteceu?

- Bem...

Uma algazarra se formou entre os alunos que entravam para tomar seus lugares e as duas não puderam mais conversar. As outras chegaram sorridentes na sala, desejando principalmente, um bom dia a Emme, que tratou de responder prontamente. A aula mal havia começado e a monitora já estava fazendo anotações. Mas para sua surpresa, viu uma bolinha de papel vinda da mesma, na sua direção.

_O que aconteceu quando você e o FP conversaram? -LE_

**_Ele disse que foi precipitado nas ações dele. (ele disse isso se referindo ao beijo). Achou que forçou um pouco. Não posso negar isso, não é?-_**_ EV**  
**_

Esperem não me deixem de fora da conversa! O que você respondeu? - MM

Eu também quero saber!!! - AD

Nem pensem em me deixar de fora! O que você disse, como ele reagiu? – ST

_Desculpe Emme, a Lene pegou o bilhete e as outras também pelo visto. (Rsrsrsr) Mas me diga o que aconteceu? – LE_

**_Tudo bem (rsrsrsr). Eu disse que eu também fui culpada, afinal eu deveria ter dito a ele como me sentia. Ele me pediu desculpas, pois achou que tivesse feito algo que eu não tenha gostado Eu disse que ele não precisava se preocupar. E disse também que só achei que as coisas estavam indo rápidas demais e que eu precisava de um tempo para me acostumar_.** -_EV_

_O que ele disse depois disso? – LE_

Ele ficou chateado com você? - AD

_Duvido. Os dois estavam bem quando ela chegou aqui. – LE_

Então estão namorando mesmo? – ST

Ou se tornaram apenas amigos? - MM

**_Vocês perguntam bastante, não é? (rsrsrsrs)  
Ele disse que faria o que pudesse para ajudar. (foi fofo da parte dele dizer isso, admito). Ele não me pareceu chateado não. Não digo exatamente namorando. É uma tentativa. E amigos posso dizer que somos sim. E.. _**_**– **EV_

Ele foi fofo mesmo. Mas Emmeline ele é um pedaço de mau caminho, não dá mole não, porque tem muita garota doida por ele. – MM

_O que você ia dizer, quando a Lene te interrompeu com um feitiço? – LE_

Fiquei curiosa também – ST

A Lene é muito apressada...rsrsrs...conte tudo! – AD

**_Ele é lindo mesmo. (rsrsrs). Eu ia dizer que ele vai almoçar conosco e que ele me convidou para o baile na véspera de Natal e eu aceitei. Ele disse que não queria ver outra pessoa me acompanhando por isso foi tão adiantado._**_**- **EV_

_Que fofo! - LE_

Já tem companhia. Também quero um cara assim me acompanhando. – MM****

**_Aceite se o Six te convidar –_**_ EV_

O mais provável é que ela o transforme em uma alface como a Lily fez com o James - ST

Por falar em James, vai aceitar se ele te convidar Lily? – AD

Eu não aceitaria o convite do Black. Eu não sou uma das garotas que ficam correndo loucas atrás dele. Ele é convencido demais. – MM

_E eu menos ainda o convite daquele ser abominável! – LE_

_**Vocês duas não tem jeito não é? Eles fazem isso justamente por vocês serem diferentes das outras**. – __EV_

Isso é verdade. E vocês nem podem reclamar porque desde o final do ano passado, as provocações diminuíram muito e eles se aproximaram bastante de nós. – AD

_Isso até é verdade. Mas mesmo assim prefiro ir acompanhada por outra pessoa. – LE_

Concordo com a Lily. – MM

Não adianta argumentar. Essas aí são cabeças dura mesmo.- ST

**_Não posso discordar disso (rsrsrs). Alguém sabe do que o professor está falando? _**_**– **EV_

_Alguma coisa referente a rebelião dos duendes – LE_

Você também não está prestando muita atenção não é Lily? – AD

_Para falar a verdade não. Qualquer assunto com ele explicando é tediodo (rrsrs) – LE_

A Emme também já está voando na aula, olhem – MM

Emme, acorde. Sei que é bom viajar de vez em quando mas você nem disfarça – ST

_Elas estão certas, cuidado. – LE._

Lílian jogou a bolinha que acertou na cabeça de Emmeline, sobressaltando-a. Ela leu e riu.

_**Esqueci de contar a vocês. Lembram que eu adormeci na sala comunal e esperei vocês no dormitório para perguntar se o cobertor e o travesseiro eram de alguma de vocês? **– __EV_

_Lembro – LE_

Sim – MM

Lembro sim. - ST

Eu também – AD

_**Então eu os deixei na sala comunal com um bilhete por cima. A pessoa respondeu. E mais tarde deixou um jantar lá para mim com outro bilhete. Não sei de quem se trata, mas estamos nos correspondendo via coruja. Ele é um fofo. **– _**_EV_**

Mistérios são tão excitantes! – MM

_**Eu sei! E o mais estranho é que realmente me abro com ele porque sinto que posso confiar**. – __EV._

_Um admirador talvez? – LE_

_**Duvido. Alguém assim já deve estar namorando.** – __EV_

Decepcionada? – ST

_**Não tinha pensado dessa forma antes. É só que...ele me acalma, me passa tranqüilidade. Enquanto o FP me deixa agitada e receosa, é difícil explicar. **– __EV _

Parece que está gostando desse admirador – AD

_**Não é bem isso. Comecei a conversar com ele agora e nem sei de quem se trata. Mas gosto dele. Se tornou um bom amigo.** – __EV_

Por enquanto né? Huauahua – MM

_**Boba! Huhuhauha** – __EV_

Conversamos tanto que nem sabemos do que se trata a aula. Vamos ter que repor esse dia na biblioteca. – AD

Vai ser tão divertido! Argh – MM

Mal posso esperar – ST

_**Vocês são comédia** – __EV_

_Vamos ter que nos esforçar_ – LE

_**É melhor pararmos com os bilhetes, antes que ele perceba.**- __EV_

Conversamos mais tarde.- AD

_É melhor, mesmo. - LE_

Enquanto isso três dos marotos observavam atentamente a intensa troca de bilhetes entre as cinco garotas. Todos muito surpresos. Afinal elas eram as únicas que conseguiam prestar atenção na aula do professor Binns e fazer anotações. Mas hoje elas estavam totalmente aéreas. Mas por outro lado eles tinham uma ligeira desconfiança sobre o conteúdo dos bilhetes. "o garoto das cartas."

O sinal anunciando o término da aula soou e as meninas prontamente juntaram os materiais para a próxima aula. O restante da manhã transcorreu tranquilamente. E ao final da última aula, Fabian já se encontrava ao lado de fora, esperando por Emmeline. Ele lhe deu um leve beijo e cumprimentou as meninas e todos juntos rumaram para o salão principal para almoçar.

- Então quer dizer que hoje a Emme ficará acompanhada o dia todo? – Marlene dizia provocando.

- Eu gostaria. Mas tenho tarefas de monitor para cumprir.

- Marlene você não tem jeito né – Emmeline ralhava com a amiga, rindo em seguida.

- Conto com vocês para cuidarem dela. – ele disse piscando.

- Como assim? Acha que não posso me cuidar sozinha?

- Não é isso. Não confio em outros garotos, só isso.

- Vocês são tão bonitinhos. Ele já está com ciúmes amiga. – Alice ria da cena.

- Não sei de que.

- Como assim não sabe? Olhe bem para você, amor. Acha que você passa despercebida pelos outros? – ele dizia se divertindo da vermelhidão na face de Emmeline.

- Mas deve confiar em mim.

- Em você tenho total confiança. Só não tenho confiança nos outros garotos que se aproximam de você. – ele disse levantando o queixo da amada e lhe beijando suavemente. – Eu adoraria ficar mais tempo aqui. Mas os deveres de monitor me chamam.

- Tudo bem. Cuide-se.

- Nos vemos mais tarde amor. Cuide-se também.

Ele se despediu das outras garotas e se retirou da mesa. Deixando as garotas rirem da cara sem graça que Emmeline tentava a todo custo esconder.

- Parem de me olhar assim!

- Ele te chamou de amor! Ele foi tão fofo. Até carregou suas coisas. – Lílian dizia rindo.

- Ele é fofo. Mas não consigo chamá-lo assim ainda. Então por favor, não me deixem ainda mais constrangida.

- É melhor subirmos e vermos se certo alguém mandou algum bilhete. – Selene sussurrava.

Emmeline não pôde segurar o sorriso que tingiu seus lábios. Aquele garoto lhe fazia um bem imenso. Seria bom conversar com ele novamente. E estava curiosa por saber seu nome, isso se ele resolvesse contar. Ela olhou para as amigas. Todas estavam com a mesma curiosidade. Com um olhar cúmplice as cinco se levantaram rumando para o dormitório feminino.

********

Ao chegarem ao dormitório uma pequena coruja encontrava-se sobre o peitoril da janela. Emmeline correu para abrir a janela e a coruja voou para seu ombro piando baixinho e estendendo a pata.

Ela fez um pequeno carinho na coruja e retirou a carta.

_Querida Srta. Vance,_

_Não quero que fique aborrecida comigo, mas prefiro não revelar meu nome. Você se tornou alguém especial para mim. Alguém com quem posso conversar abertamente, porque sei que sempre será verdadeira e me dirá tudo o que pensa. Tenho medo que ao revelar quem sou, percamos isso.  
Com você sinto que posso ser transparente. Mostrar como eu sou sem ser julgado pelos outros. _

_Por favor, não fique chateada. Nunca fui tão sincero com alguém antes. Nem com meus amigos. Só para você ter idéia, estou tentando conquistar uma garota, só que ela agora tem um namorado, mas acho que ela não o ama. Eu gosto dela há bastante tempo e só agora tive coragem para me arriscar. Eles são incrédulos. Acham que fiquei louco. Mas eu a amo demais para desistir._

_Entenderei se não quiser me responder. Não tinha intenção de lhe escrever anonimamente, as coisas aconteceram dessa forma. Eu fico muito feliz por terem acontecido. Não quero perder isso. _

_Espero que entenda._

Emmeline leu a carta atentamente, franzindo o cenho ao terminá-la.

- O que foi Emme? – perguntou Lily, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

- Ele não quis se identificar.

- Ele explicou o motivo?

- Sim. Ele disse que tem medo de perde isso que temos. Sabe, a transparência e sinceridade.

- Você vai responder?

- Como não responder a alguém que tem medo de perder minha amizade?

Dizendo isso, Emmeline separou pergaminho, tinta e uma pena para escrever uma resposta.

Remus estava inquieto, andava pelo aposento de um lado para outro, esperando a volta de Ártemis. E quando ela finalmente chegou, ele abriu a carta ansioso por saber a resposta.

_Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, não irei insistir em querer saber seu nome. Quem sabe, um dia nos apresentamos pessoalmente._

_Seus amigos devem estar querendo lhe proteger. Ainda há a possibilidade que você se magoe muito. Tente ser compreensivo com eles._

_Posso te pedir só uma coisa? _

_Ao menos me diga um apelido pelo qual eu possa te chamar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Emme._

Remus respirou mais aliviado. Estava tão feliz que realmente precisava responder.

_Você é realmente a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci._

_Apelido? Vamos tirar de algo que você goste. O que você gosta de observar Emme?_

Que fofo, ele vai tirar um apelido das coisas que você gosta! - Alice exclamou encantada.

Emmeline sorriu, pensativa.

_Eu gosto de observar estrelas. Adoro mesmo. As vezes fico até tarde sentada no peitoril da janela observando. E olhando atentamente as constelações._

Em seguida enviou o recado.

_Sabe, existe uma constelação com o nome de Lynx. Já vi você treinando o feitiço do patrono. O seu é um lince. Pode me chamar de Lynx de agora em diante._

_Agora acho que está na hora de ir para a aula. Tenha um maravilhoso dia minha querida Emme._

Emmeline ficou encantada com o modo como ele parecia conhecê-la.

- Acho que ele gosta de você.

- Do que está falando Selene?

- Faz sentido prima. Por isso ele tem medo de se identificar. Olha a resposta dele, preste atenção em como ele fala de você. Você acabou de responder e ele já te mandou um recado muito fofo por sinal, te elogiando. Ele escolheu um apelido da coisa que você mais gosta de observar. E ainda desejando "tenha um maravilhoso dia minha querida Emme".

- Que teoria é essa?

- Minha teoria faz todo sentido.

- De certo modo ela está certa. Pelo menos é o que parece. Ele realmente te conhece. – Alice rebatia.

- Deixem de pensar nisso e vamos para a aula, ou vamos acabar nos atrasando.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora na atualização. Estive com problemas na internet. Não me matem, por favor. Espero que curtam o capítulo.  
Agradeço muito a todos que tem acompanhado a fic, deixado seu comentário e favoritado. Obrigada!  
Espero realmente que curtam e aguardem que no próximo haverá muita confusão marota!

E se for possível não deixem de clicar no botão verde e deixar seu comentário, é um incentivo a mais para escrever.

beijos a todos


	6. Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 6 – Esclarecimentos**

- Você nem faz idéia Aluado. As garotas não ficaram quietas um segundo sequer durante o decorrer do dia.

- Na aula do Binns foi uma intensa troca de bilhetes. Nunca pensei que veria aquela ruivinha desatenta a algum conteúdo.

- E Emmeline como estava hoje?

- Ela estava bem. Tirando as más companhias...

- De quem está falando?

- O Prewett só saía de perto dela nos horários de aula e no tempo de monitoria dele. – James completara seu raciocínio fazendo uma careta. – Pelo visto ele não vai desgrudar dela.

- Eles almoçaram juntos, na nossa mesa. Os dois e todas as garotas ficaram conversando bastante. Mas a Emme parecia estar meio desconfortável.

- Acho melhor ficarmos de olho nele Almofadinhas. Ele está muito apressadinho, não estou gostando nada disso.

- Não é só você. – Sirius apontava para um Remus cabisbaixo. – Não fique assim amigão. Nós defenderemos a Emme.

Remus deu um fraco sorriso. Por mais que soubesse que Emmeline estava fazendo apenas uma tentativa com Fabian, doía saber que os dois estavam juntos.

- Eu acredito em você, Sirius. Mas, eu gostaria de poder estar lá, perto dela.

- Entendo.

- Eu mal posso esperar para a lua cheia desaparecer e poder vê-la todos os dias.

Ainda conseguia me lembrar do semblante dela adormecida. Do calor que o corpo dela emanava. E o melhor de tudo o aroma do perfume que a pele dela exalava. Um cheiro único e exótico. É difícil dizer ao certo o aroma, mas pude sentir uma nota floral que praticamente me dominou quando a peguei no colo naquele dia no salão comunal. Como eu queria tê-la novamente em meus braços. Mas nem sei ao certo como ela está agora.

* * *

Já era tarde. E nós estávamos em nossa última aula do dia, transfiguração. A aula estava um pouco tediosa. Todas já tínhamos conseguido realizar o exercício que nos era pedido. Olhando para trás vi que realmente só estavam ali, Sirius, James e Peter. Remus ainda não voltara e eu esperava que estivesse tudo bem com ele. Felizmente hoje é o último dia. Deve ser bem duro ter que passar por isso em toda lua cheia. Não sei por que, mas ultimamente tenho pensado bastante nele. E em outras duas pessoas. O garoto gentil das cartas e o garoto com o qual estava fazendo uma tentativa e que agora me arrependia amargamente de ter deixado acontecer.

Como estava preocupada, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi perguntando sobre o Remus, assim que terminei lancei a bolinha para trás que caiu na mesa de James, mas até agora não obtive resposta.

Suspirando frustrada olhei para a janela e sorri. Estava nevando. Eu simplesmente adorava esse tempo.

Uma bolinha de papel vinda detrás me sobressaltou.

- No que estava pensando? – **L**

Eu olhei para ela e sorri. Peguei pena, tinta e respondi.

- Só admirando os flocos de neve. Minha família dizia para mim quando ainda era pequena, que fizesse um pedido ao último floco de neve que caísse. Toda noite eu ficava na janela, vendo a neve ir se amontoando lentamente, e quando via que pararia de nevar, ficava atenta aos flocos de neve. E ao último que visse caindo fazia um desejo. Faço isso até hoje. Virou uma mania. - **E**

- Vai ficar admirando do dormitório? **- L**

- Vou sim. Com um bom copo de chocolate quente e quem sabe alguns bilhetes a responder com aquela linda coruja. Se bem que hoje ninguém, além de mim, deve ter ânimo para ficar acordado até tarde, o dia foi bem cansativo. - **E**

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - **L**

- Não acabou de fazer? (rsrsrs) - **E**

- Vou considerar isso como um "sim". Você está mesmo afim do FP? **– L.**

- Quer a verdade? Mesmo? – **E.**

- Sempre a verdade. – **L.**

- Não. Na verdade não estou nada afim dele. Eu já tive uma quedinha por ele. Você sabe. Todas sabem. Mas isso faz tempo. **– E.**

- Então porque não disse isso para ele? – **L.**

- Eu tentei. Mas ele interpreta minhas reações de forma errada. – **E.**

- Como assim? – **L.**

- Lily quando estou tentando me acalmar e pensar com clareza o que eu faço? – **E.**

- Você fecha os olhos e respira devagar. Qualquer pessoa que repare um pouco em você percebe isso. – **L.**

- Exatamente. Ele me beijou quando eu fiz isso. Fiquei um bom tempo oferecendo resistência, mas ele não entendia. Não queria que ele tivesse me beijado. Não queria estar "namorando", se é que se pode chamar isso de namoro. – **E.**

**- **Ele te beijou contra sua vontade? – **L.**

- Não sei como estava naquela hora. Foi tudo tão repentino. Senti como se no meu estômago estivesse uma companhia de sapateado, não era uma sensação agradável. Parecia um tipo de alerta. Entende? – **E.**

- (rsrsrrs) Sim entendo. Você acha que ele não esta sendo quem verdadeiramente ele é. – **L.**

- Exatamente amiga. – **E.**

- Então porque não o esbofeteou? – **L.**

- Na verdade eu tinha esperanças de que ele percebesse as coisas sozinho. Não gosto de magoar ninguém. Mas alguma coisa ainda me diz que não deveria estar me preocupando com ele. – **E.**

- Por quê? – **L.**

- Intuição amiga. E se quer saber passou da hora de terminar o que nem deveria ter começado. Era uma tentativa. Sei que nem tem tanto tempo que conversei com ele esclarecendo as coisas. Mas cada segundo que passo ao lado dele fico mais desconfortável e inquieta. Eu não quero mais que isso se prolongue. Não consigo gostar dele dessa forma. Ele não é a pessoa certa pra mim. Agora entendo isso. – **E.**

- Fico feliz por você. Mas e o garoto das cartas? – **L.**

- O que tem ele? **– E.**

- Está gostando dele? –**L.**

Um vento frio entrou por uma fresta da janela arrepiando todos nós e a professora anunciou o fim da aula. Eu amassei o pedaço de pergaminho e o joguei na lixeira. Lílian já estava ao meu lado esperando por uma resposta. Enquanto que as outras garotas nos olhavam aborrecidas por não terem participado da conversa. Ao final eu disse que gostava dele sim, como amigo. Elas não acreditaram. Sinceramente, nem eu.

* * *

Hoje seria o último dia de lua cheia e os Marotos estavam esperando que o dia terminasse logo para que seu amigo pudesse voltar e se sentir um pouco melhor, já que não havia dúvidas de que ele ficava claramente mais abatido quando não podia ver Emmeline. Enquanto isso na aula, os três mantinham o olhar atento nela que parecia estar distante.

Viram-na rasgar um pedaço de pergaminho e escrever algo, logo a bolinha de papel caiu na mesa de James que a pegou surpreso.

_- Vocês tem tido notícias do Remus? Ele está bem?_ - **EV**

James iria responder quando viu a monitora chefe enviando uma bolinha de papel para a loirinha em questão. Pelo visto esse seria o mais novo método de comunicação entre elas. Seria ótimo saber sobre o que as duas estavam conversando. Distraído James nem percebeu que a aula havia terminado. Mas viu Emmeline amassar o pergaminho e joga-lo no lixo. Esperou até que todos tivessem saído da sala e pegou o pergaminho e o guardou. Ele deixou a sala junto aos amigos que estavam curiosos com o conteúdo do pergaminho e passou rápido pelas garotas sem deixar de provocar a sua ruiva adorada.

Aproximou-se dela, com um sorriso no rosto e passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos desarrumados.

- Olá, Lily! – disse ele, fazendo a garota parar a sua frente.

- É Evans para você, Potter. – ela respondeu, sem animação alguma.

- Quer sair comigo? Sabe haverá uma visita a Hogsmeade amanhã? – perguntou, sorridente.

A ruiva o olhou, semi-cerrando os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Sim. – respondeu ela.

Os olhos do outro se arregalaram e ele engoliu em seco. Realmente não esperava aquilo.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ele.

- Não. – ela respondeu, sorrindo sarcasticamente – Só queria ver a sua reação. Na verdade eu já tenho planos. Tchau, Potter.

James continuava abobalhado enquanto todas as garotas se distanciavam rindo.

- Não acredito que caiu nessa, Pontas.

- Na verdade, nem eu. Isso foi bem diferente do habitual. Bem, agora não é hora para isso vamos ao dormitório ver sobre o que a Lily e a Emme conversavam na aula.

Assim que os três atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda subiram as escadas de seu dormitório apressadamente e sentaram-se na cama de James para ouvir toda a conversa que as meninas haviam tido. O que havia ali era valioso, a própria opinião de Emmeline sobre sua situação com Prewett, isso seria reconfortante para seu amigo Aluado. Decidiram escrever como pegaram o pergaminho para que ele não achasse aquilo tão estranho. Em seguida, dobraram a carta e a prenderam na coruja de Remus para que ela a entregasse a seu dono.

* * *

**N/a: **Desculpem o tempo de hiatus da fic...a faculdade tomou bastante do meu tempo. Vou tentar postar mais rápido dessa vez. Espero que gostem!

beijosss


	7. Tarde de estudos

**Capítulo 7 – Tarde de estudos**

Emmeline estava sentada com suas amigas no salão comunal estudando quando viu Remus entrar.

Ele acenou para elas que prontamente retribuíram.

- Bem vindo de volta – Emmeline disse enquanto o via se dirigir para a escada do dormitório masculino.

- É bom estar de volta – ele sorriu e deu uma pequena piscadela. – Triste é saber que terei que repor muitas matérias.

- Não é triste quando se tem amigos para ajudar. – ela respondeu ficando de pé.

- Mas meus amigos devem estar muito agitados com a visita a Hogsmeade.

- Isso é verdade. Mas, e eu? Não conto como sua amiga?

- Está dizendo que perderia a visita pra me ajudar a estudar?

- Sim.

- Não posso pedir que faça isso.

- Não precisa pedir.

- Mas você não tem... planos? – ele completou a frase com muito custo.

- Tenho como plano ajudar meu amigo a repor as matérias. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado Emme.

- Imagina! Quando for estudar me avise.

- Se importa de estudar mais tarde?

- Claro que não. Aqui mesmo no salão?

- Acho melhor a biblioteca.

- Está bem então.

- Mais tarde nos encontramos para ir para lá.

- Até mais tarde.

Ele acenou para todas e subiu as escadas. Enquanto isso as meninas encaravam Emmeline curiosas.

- Emme você tratou o Remus com tanto carinho – Alice exclamou sorridente.

- Olhando de certa forma, vocês formariam um casal muito bonito. Você fica bem melhor com ele do que com o Fabian. – Selene disse enquanto Emmeline corava furiosamente e as outras riam.

- Por que esse comportamento agora? – Marlene questionou.

- Isso é simples. Ele ficou ausente por dias e nem dá para imaginar as coisas que ele passou. Ele é nosso amigo, eu apenas quero vê-lo bem. Deve ser difícil ter que sair cada vez que alguém da família dele fica doente.

- Ao que parece a família dele é muito frágil. – Lily acrescentou. – Esses dias devem ter sido difíceis. Ainda bem que a nossa amiga tem a sensibilidade de perceber isso.

- Bem, acho que vou subir para pegar meus materiais. Afinal não sei qual matéria ele vai querer estudar primeiro.

Dizendo isso Emmeline sobe as escadas de seu dormitório e para sua surpresa uma corujinha bem conhecida estava pousada em sua cama.

- Ártemis! Está aqui há muito tempo? – a coruja deu um leve piado que a fez sorrir. Mas dessa vez ela não entregara nada. Aparentemente a coruja apenas voara para seu dormitório. – Será que seu dono sabe que está aqui?

A pequena coruja voou pelo quarto até encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho e depositá-lo no colo de Emmeline.

- Você quer que eu escreva para ele? - indagou pensativa. – Acho que não há nada de errado nisso, certo?

Ela mal terminara seu raciocínio e pegara pena e tinta para escrever um bilhete.

_Lynx, resolvi escrever somente para informar que sua coruja linda estava aqui. Não sei se você precisou dela, mas parece que ela gostou de ficar aqui. Espero que isso não o incomode._

Emmeline prendeu o bilhete na pata de Ártemis e pediu para que levasse para seu dono. Em seguida reuniu suas coisas em sua cama separando todo o material que seria necessário para o estudo com Remus. Quando tudo estava separado foi tomar um banho para relaxar e se esquentar. Mas não teve tempo, pois a corujinha já voltava com uma resposta.

"Olá Emme! Não me incomoda se Ártemis ficar aí com você. Ao que parece ela realmente te adora. E não se preocupe que não precisei escrever nenhuma carta hoje. E como você está? E seu 'namoro'?"

Emme ficou pensativa em sua cama enquanto o barulho do chuveiro preenchia o quarto. Ártemis estava deitada de maneira aconchegante ao seu lado. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela não estava refletindo sobre quem seria seu correspondente misterioso.

A loirinha não conseguia se lembrar de ter ficado muito tempo sem falar com ele desde que chegaram ao castelo. E, como ela não sabia quem ele era não tinha como lhe enviar cartas, era sempre ele quem começava a conversa. Só então, com Ártemis já em seu quarto, é que lhe era possível enviar uma carta para ele. E ele sempre mandava uma carta. Animado, fazendo perguntas, querendo saber mais sobre ela, de como fora seu dia, querendo conversar...

Isso só faz sentido quando se chega à conclusão de que ele sente alguma coisa por ela.

Mas e aquela garota de quem ele falava? A que ele está tentando conquistar? Teria desistido? Quem seria? Ele não falava muito sobre ela.

E ainda havia outro problema: se ele gostasse mesmo dela, o que ela faria? Gostava de conversar com ele, é claro, mas será que sentia algo além de amizade?

_Fico feliz então. Eu também adoro a Ártemis, ela é muito fofa. Estou bem. Aos poucos as coisas vão se acertando. Conversei com a Lily e durante a conversa eu realmente cheguei à conclusão que já está na hora de terminar. Agora tenho que ir, vou estudar com Remus. Tenha uma boa noite._

E assim, fazendo um último carinho em Ártemis antes de vê-la voar lá fora, Emmeline pega suas coisas e desce para encontrar seu amigo.

######

Remus ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava escrito naquele pedaço de pergaminho. Emmeline estava decidida a terminar seu namoro. Agora sim ele teria que pensar na melhor forma de conquistá-la. Teria que se aproximar mais dela e não só através de cartas.

"Tenho que começar a pensar em como vou agir daqui para frente. Não posso errar."

Ele saiu da casa dos gritos e finalmente poderia voltar a sua rotina de estudos e ficar por perto de Emmeline. Subiu rapidamente a escadaria para chegar à torre da Grifinória. Passou pelo portal guardado pela mulher gorda e avistou as meninas em um canto estudando. Ela estava ali. Mais linda que nunca. Assim que elas o olharam fez um breve aceno, que todas corresponderam.

Ele ia subir as escadas quando ouviu a voz dela.

- Bem vindo de volta!

Remus mal conseguia acreditar que ela sentira sua falta. Mas ela estava ali de pé olhando para ele, com um sorriso maravilhoso e os olhos brilhando. E então a primeira chance de estar mais perto dela surgiu. Iriam estudar juntos. Ele sobe as escadas após marcar com Emmeline e entra em seu dormitório. Seus amigos ainda não estavam ali. Remus aproveitou para tomar um bom e demorado banho. Enquanto se secava ouviu pequenas bicadas na janela. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi abri-la para que Ártemis entrasse. Ela trazia um pergaminho na pata. Quando viu de quem pertencia a caligrafia, Remus tratou de ler e responder o mais rápido que podia. E aproveitou para tentar obter uma confirmação acerca do conteúdo da conversa dela com Lily. Confirmação essa que não tardou a chegar.

Ele não podia se atrasar. Pegou seus livros, pergaminhos, pena e tinta e desceu encontrando Emmeline olhando para o local onde suas amigas estavam. Ao que parecia James estava provocando Lily.

- A resposta é não. – gritou ela.

- Eu não perguntei nada. – ele riu.

- Mas vai perguntar.

- Não vou. – ele ainda ria.

- Não? – descrença evidente na voz dela.

- Não. Eu vou pedir algo.

- Pedir pra sair comigo é uma pergunta. – disse impaciente.

- Evans, você é péssima em adivinhação. Acredito que a professora já tenha lhe dito isso. – ele ainda ria.

- Certo, pode pedir, acabe logo com isso.

- Eu queria uma chance. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Uma chance? – disse num misto de surpresa e desconfiança

- Sim, uma chance. Uma chance pra te mostrar quem eu realmente sou. Por trás dessa imagem magnífica que você vê – ele deu seu sorriso galanteador – existe um garoto que você desconhece e que nunca me deixou te apresentar.

- Essa é nova, Potter. Mas a resposta continua sendo a mesma. Não existe nada além de mentiras por trás desse seu sorriso. Agora me deixe continuar a estudar em paz.

- Certo. Mas, pense com carinho nesse pedido – disse James, sem perder a pose. – Até mais meninas.

Ele se virou e encontrou seu amigo parado em frente à escada do dormitório se segurando para não cair na gargalhada.

- E aí meu caro amigo. Bem vindo de volta!

- O que foi isso agora?

- Só tentando fazer a Evans me dar uma chance. Mas ela é bem teimosa. – ele disse rindo. – E você, aonde vai com todos esses livros?

- Estudar com a Emme. Ela vai me ajudar a repor as matérias que perdi.

- Com a Emme? – James ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Pare de pensar besteiras. – Remus ralhou, mas não conteve um sorriso.

- Mas você não pretende fazer nada? Por acaso não leu o pergaminho?

- Li e agradeço por terem enviado. Vou tentar me aproximar mais dela. Conquistá-la aos poucos.

- Esse é o Aluado que eu conheço. Não vai desistir hein

- Um maroto jamais desiste – Remus piscou – Agora eu tenho que ir. E não me leve a mal, mas a companhia dela é bem mais agradável.

- Assim você me magoa.

- Você supera. – disse enquanto andava até Emme. – Quer ajuda com os livros?

- Humm... Não precisa – ela sorriu. Remus se aproximou e pegou os livros que ela estava segurando.

- Eu levo para você. Vamos? – ainda surpresa ela concordou e saiu rumo à biblioteca.

Os dois se sentaram em uma longa mesa de madeira na quase deserta biblioteca e abriram alguns livros.

- Por qual você prefere começar?

- Acho que pode ser História da Magia. Isso se não tiver problema para você Emme, é que essa matéria é a mais tediosa então seria bom terminá-la de uma vez.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu – Acho que vamos ter que repor juntos. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção na aula. Eu e as meninas ficamos conversando através de bilhetes a aula inteira.

- Não acredito nisso! Vocês aéreas? Mas são as únicas que realmente prestam atenção as coisas que ele fala!

- Mas como você mesmo disse a aula é meio tediosa. O assunto era "Rebelião dos duendes." Ele pediu para que fizéssemos um resumo dos acontecimentos e que entregássemos na próxima aula.

- Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e pesquisar o assunto. – ele completou rindo.

- Qual é a graça?

- Quem diria que vocês fossem capazes de desrespeitar um professor trocando bilhetinhos na aula. Não conhecia esse seu lado. Tenho que tomar cuidado antes que você me corrompa. – ele fez uma falsa cara de amedrontado e riu, fazendo Emmeline rir também.

- Bobo! – ela exclamou dando leves tapas no ombro dele e se levantando para pegar um livro. – Acho que esse vai servir. Escuta.

"_Com a existência dos bruxos, o fluxo mágico tornou-se mais intenso e importante. A criação da varinha como um controle de poder mágico causou uma grande histeria entre os Duendes, que eram os maiores dominadores da mágica no mundo. Na tentativa de tentar reconquistar suas terras perdidas e sua magia, os duendes começaram com rebeliões no norte europeu em busca do direito a varinha aos duendes."_

Aquele final de tarde passou rápido para os dois que estavam entretidos ora estudando ora conversando e rindo. Remus estava feliz como nunca. A companhia dela era muito mais agradável do que ele poderia imaginar. Ela era divertida. E Emme sentia a mesma coisa. Jamais poderia imaginar que História da Magia se tornaria uma matéria divertida. Mas também como ela poderia imaginar que Remus tinha um lado tão brincalhão. Ela chegou à conclusão que não o conhecia direito e que agora teria uma chance de conhecer realmente seu amigo.

- Sabe, não sabia que você era tão divertido assim – ela falou meio envergonhada.

- Sinto muito se atrapalhei seu estudo com minhas brincadeiras e meu falatório.

- Atrapalhar? – ela ria divertida – Nunca me diverti tanto assim estudando. Foi diferente.

- Não foi ruim? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Não, não foi. E pensando bem acho que vou adotar você como minha companhia de estudos, todos os dias.

- Mas para isso eu terei que aceitar.

- Ah Remus, não seja estraga prazeres. Assim vou pensar que não gosta da minha companhia. Ou será que fui tão ruim assim te ajudando a estudar?

- Claro que não. E eu adorei sua companhia Emme. É claro que estudo com você. – ele riu do biquinho que ela fazia. – Vai continuar com esse biquinho?

- A culpa é sua se estou de bico

- Sério? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso maquiavélico. – Então acho que assim esse bico sai.

Emmeline não estava preparada para aquilo. Ele a pegou de guarda baixa. Agora ela era alvo fácil das cócegas que ele fazia. Ela não conseguia sair e muito menos parar de rir.

- Es...Está bem... pode parar – disse entre risos. – Assim não vale!

- Por quê?

- Você descobriu meu ponto fraco, mas eu ainda não sei o seu.

- Um dia você descobre.

Os dois riram.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando e curtindo a fic. Isso é muito gratificante. Demorei muito para atualizá-la, mas espero conseguir fazer isso mais rápido. Aqui está a continuação, espero sinceramente que gostem!

Agradeço aqueles que vão ler e deixar uma review


	8. Rompimento

**Capítulo 8 - Rompimento**

Emmeline acordou com Marlene enchendo-a de perguntas sobre a visita a Hogsmead. Ela já sabia da decisão que a loirinha tomara a respeito de Prewett.

- Quer dizer que vai sair com o Fabian? Para onde vocês vão? – ainda sonolenta, Emmeline tentava raciocinar para não responder coisas sem sentido. – Olha se você continuar saindo com ele e magoá-lo depois, as meninas vão cair em cima de você. E olha que gracinha! Você e seu admirador já estão dividindo a guarda da coruja! Estão ensaiando para quando se conhecerem pessoalmente e decidirem se casar? Não que eu esteja me intrometendo nem nada, mas não acha que está deixando essa coruja mal acostumada? Mas não dá para negar que ela é bem fofinha! – Marlene estava sentada na cama de Emmeline e olhando a coruja com atenção – EMME!

- JÁ CHEGA MARLENE! – gritou Emme, que já estava ficando louca com tanto falatório. –

- Bom dia para você também amiga.

- Você quer que eu diga mesmo um bom dia bem humorado para alguém que acorda os outros com um falatório e que do nada resolver gritar! A culpa é sua se estou irritada logo pela manhã!

Emme se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Só depois do ritual matinal sentia-se apta para conversar e raciocinar. Assim que terminou de se aprontar voltou e sentou-se ao lado de sua amiga.

- Pronto. Custava acordar os outros de uma forma mais decente? Agora você pode falar o que quiser que irei te escutar.

Marlene já estava abrindo um sorriso bem malicioso.

- Recebeu novas cartas dele? Afinal a corujinha não sai mais daqui.

- Bom. Não exatamente. Ontem eu vim ao dormitório pegar meus materiais para estudar com o Remus e ela estava aqui. Como não tinha nenhuma carta cheguei à conclusão lógica que ela voou para nosso dormitório por vontade própria e escrevi para o Lynx, dizendo que a coruja dele estava aqui. Ele perguntou como eu estava e sobre meu "namoro". Contei a ele o que havia decidido e me despedi para estudar com o Remus. E quando cheguei à corujinha estava novamente aqui.

- Emme! Você está em um quadrado amoroso!

- Eu, o que? – perguntou enquanto acariciava Ártemis e abria a janela para que ela fosse se alimentar.

- Quadrado amoroso. Tem três garotos disputando seu amor.

- Marlene, pare de viajar!

- Não estou viajando!

- Claro que está! De onde tirou uma idéia dessas? – Emmeline perguntou já se dirigindo as escadas.

- Acredite o que estou dizendo faz todo sentido.

- Sentido? Desde a hora que você me acordou está falando coisas absurdas!

- Não estou sendo absurda!

- Claro que está! Se não estivesse não teria dito aquilo!

- Mas eu disse por que estou certa!

- Claro! Você está sempre certa!

- Não use seu sarcasmo contra mim! Isso é sério Emme! – Marlene dizia exasperada. E pela primeira vez olhou ao redor e viu como o salão comunal estava repleto de gente que as encarava boquiabertos. Incluindo suas amigas e os meninos. – Perderam alguma coisa por acaso?

- A culpa é sua se eles estão encarando nós duas.

- Quer dizer que agora a culpa é minha?

- Não! Imagina! A culpa é minha! Fui eu que acordei uma amiga aos berros, fui eu que fiquei dizendo coisas absurdas a respeito dessa amiga! Fui eu que tirei conclusões sem saber dos detalhes! É, pode-se dizer com toda certeza que a culpa é minha!

- O que deu em vocês duas? – Alice perguntou um pouco assustada.

- A Marlene provavelmente bateu com a cabeça e começou a mostrar o lado louco dela.

- Agora além de absurda, mal amiga, eu sou louca? Tem mais alguma coisa para acrescentar?

- Que tal mandona, atrevida, intrometida.

- Parem já com isso vocês duas. – Lily gritou do outro lado do salão.

- Quer saber vou parar mesmo, vou tomar meu café. Com licença.

- Você não vai a lugar algum Emme, enquanto não terminarmos nossa conversa.

- Por acaso não percebeu que ela já terminou.

- Não terminou, não! – Marlene gritou. – E vocês parem de olhar. Não tem nada aqui para vocês!

- Vamos meninas parem com isso! – James disse nervoso.

- Não se intrometa James – as duas gritaram juntas.

- Olha aqui Marlene, se quiser conversar comigo ótimo. Mas não vou continuar fazendo parte dessa cena aqui no salão. Se quiser converse comigo depois, você já conseguiu me deixar irritada, chateada e magoada com você o bastante. – e dizendo isso ela sai rumo ao Salão Principal.

* * *

- Marlene o que foi isso agora? – Sirius perguntou ainda abobalhado com a briga que havia presenciado.

- Não viu o suficiente Sirius? Quer o que? Se divertir com a minha cara?

- Eu não...

- Não faz diferença. Agora me deixe em paz que preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com a Emmeline.

- Olha Marlene, não acho...

- Você não acha nada James. E nem se atrevam a se intrometer novamente na nossa discussão.

- O que foi que deu nessas duas? – James perguntou para Alice.

- Não sei. Mas vou descer para o salão porque vai vir uma tempestade por aí.

- Espere, nós vamos com você!

* * *

- O que a Marlene estava pensando! Onde já se viu acordar uma pessoa daquela forma e dizer a ela que pertence a um quadrado amoroso! Claro agora eu sou uma garota fácil, que gosta de ser o centro das atenções dos garotos. Que pisa nos sentimentos dos outros. Como ela pôde falar uma coisa dessas para mim! Droga! Ainda por cima me fez gritar com o coitado do James.

- Você é tão fofo Prewett!

- Como você pôde imaginar que eu gostaria da Emmeline. Ela é só uma amiga. Eu gosto mesmo é de você.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Permaneci parada. Sentia como se tivesse acabado de levar uma bofetada. "Mas como você é burra Emmeline! Como foi cair na lábia dele?"

Cheguei mais perto e vi que a garota que estava os braços dele era da Lufa-Lufa. Provavelmente ele disse coisas fofas para ela também. Ela seria o mais novo passatempo dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes caminhei sem ser notada até os dois.

- Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com ele. – ele a largou surpreso – O que ele disse para você? Espere, deixe que adivinhe. Eu gosto de você há muito tempo. Nunca liguei para as outras garotas porque só tinha olhos para você. Foi isso não foi? - Emmeline encarou a garota que simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Sabe Fabian, eu não estou chateada com você. Na verdade me sinto aliviada. Você nem imagina o peso que tirou dos meus ombros. Eu estava mesmo querendo terminar o que tínhamos. Se é que posso dizer que tínhamos alguma coisa.

- Espere. Emmeline você está entendendo errado!

- Como pode dizer isso se eu vi e ouvi você dizendo essas coisas a ela. Imagino quantas garotas você já magoou com essa sua jogada Prewett. Você vai acabar ficando sozinho. Você vai ficar desacreditado diante das garotas. Quem vai querer ficar com um mentiroso? Um traidor? Uma pessoa que não conhece o significado de fidelidade, respeito e sinceridade não merece o coração da maioria das garotas que se encontram aqui em Hogwarts. Pode até ser que alguma venha a sentir compaixão por você e lhe dê alguma chance. Mas não espere ganhar mais do que isso delas.

- Emmeline, me deixe explicar!

- Não quero explicações. Quero apenas que me deixe em paz. E que pare de usar as garotas desse jeito. Nenhuma de nós merece ser tratada dessa forma. Você nunca pensou no que poderia causar a elas, não é? Aposto que muitas foram atrás de você tentando entender o que fizeram de errado para serem desprezadas e deixadas de lado. E você nada dizia ou fingia não entender do que ela estava falando. Muitas choraram por sua causa. Sofreram porque acreditaram que as palavras doces e gentis que dizia a elas eram verdadeiras. Mas do mesmo jeito que as palavras vieram, se foram quando o viram com outra nos braços. – parei de falar enquanto via a garota que reconheci como sendo Sara Mitchell, começar a chorar.

- Quantos corações você já destruiu? Nunca deveria ter deixado aquele beijo, ou melhor, aqueles beijos acontecerem. Porque meu instinto me dizia para ter cuidado com você. Fui alertada desde o inicio. Mas não. Eu estava disposta a dar uma chance. E agora vejo que cometi um erro. Um erro terrível. Chega Prewett. Deixe-nos em paz.

- Não quero que você saia com essa má impressão a meu respeito. Deixe-me explicar. Não quero perder você. – me esquivei da aproximação e vi o momento que Sara saiu correndo.

- Nem se atreva a me tocar. Você não sabe o que quer. Você já perdeu. Eu me enganei sobre tudo em você, você era exatamente o contrário do que eu imaginava, antes quando eu realmente nutria um sentimento por você, era uma dor saber que eu não poderia ter você, hoje é um alívio saber que eu não quero mais ter você, estou melhor do que nunca sabendo quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções.

Eu saí dali o mais rápido que pude em direção ao Salão Principal. Estava aliviada por ter tirado um peso dos meus ombros, mas também me sentia triste por ter caído tão fácil na lábia dele. E quem poderia imaginar que uma manhã seria tão agitada?

- Emme, você está bem? – Lily perguntou me sobressaltando.

- O que?

- Nós vimos o que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupem, estou bem.

- Tem certeza, Emme?

- Nós podemos acabar com ele. Na verdade é o que queremos fazer.

- Estou bem de verdade. Não se preocupem. E desculpe de verdade por gritado com você James.

- Tudo bem, Emme. Levei na esportiva. – ele me respondeu piscando, eu ri.

- Humm...Emme? Você poderia me desculpar pelo que aconteceu?

- Tudo bem, Lene. Nós duas perdemos a cabeça. E não quero ficar brigada com uma amiga por besteira.

- Falando nisso meninas, do que se tratava aquela briga?

- Nada importante. Esqueçam aquilo. – eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. – É assunto pessoal.

- Emme, ainda vai a Hogsmeade?

- Vou sim Remus. Por que a pergunta?

- Porque meus amigos me abandonaram, já que tem detenções para cumprir. Se não for atrapalhar eu poderia ir com vocês.

- Então somos dois. As meninas não querem ir. - disse olhando-as com falsa irritação, em seguida voltei meu olhar para Remus. - Se você não achar ruim, podemos ir juntos.

* * *

**N/a:** Nossa, como eu senti falta de escrever essa fic. Mas agradeço a todos que andam favoritando e me pedindo para continuar a escrevê-la. Eu não vou abandoná-la! São só os contratempos que faculdade me faz ter, mas acredito que vou conseguir postar com mais frequencia os capítulos.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo e que deixem reviews!

Beijos


	9. Estudos e a visita a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 9 - Estudos e a visita a Hogsmeade**

Meus amigos e eu acordamos cedo, estávamos na sala comunal conversando. Quer dizer, quando eles paravam de me atormentar acerca do meu sentimento pela Emmeline.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Na tarde de estudo que tivemos. Foi tão divertido.

- Aluado?

- Fala Pontas.

- Como foi à tarde ontem? – James me perguntou com uma cara bem maliciosa. – Sabe... Quando vocês foram "estudar"... Completamente sozinhos?

- Também estou muito curioso para saber como a Emmeline é quando nenhuma das amigas está por perto.

- Deu algum outro passo em relação a ela ontem? – até o Rabicho estava mais curioso com isso do que em relação ao que teríamos para o café da manhã.

- Não me levem a mal, mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre ela. Se alguém ouvir isso, tudo que planejei vai por água abaixo. - disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo em nervosismo. – Mas já que perguntaram. Não Rabicho. Ainda não é o momento. Embora tenhamos combinado de estudar mais vezes juntos. Foi divertido. Ela é engraçada. Rimos bastante enquanto fazíamos as tarefas. Descobri até que ela sente cócegas.

- Cócegas? – Sirius me perguntou com uma cara desconfiada.

- Ah... Teve uma hora que ela cruzou os braços e fez bico por eu ter dito que teria que pensar na proposta dela de estudarmos juntos – eu ri. – Aí cheguei perto e experimentei fazer cócegas nela para ver se ela desfazia aquele bico, mesmo que estivesse linda com ele.

- Tocando na Emmeline... Quem diria que avançaria tanto. – Sirius disse entre risos.

- Pois é. Eu progredi, mas e vocês dois?

- O que temos nós a ver com isso? Pensa em dividir a Emme conosco?

- Não seja idiota, Almofadinhas. Eu jamais a dividiria com alguém. Descobri um lado bem possessivo em mim quando se trata dela. – disse um pouco exaltado, o que rendeu outra crise de risos entre eles. – Ok. Podem parar. Eu me referia a Lilian e Marlene.

- O que tem essas duas?

- Ora James. Está na cara que você ama a Lilian. E você a Marlene, Sirius. Por que não começam admitindo isso para si mesmo.

- Eu já admiti, Aluado. Mas a ruivinha não leva nada do que eu digo a sério!

- E a culpa disso é de quem?

- Eu sei. Sou um idiota. Mas tenho culpa se ela fica linda quando está irritada?

- James, se quiser algo sério com ela, você vai ter que fazer por merecer. – falei num mais sério e baixo – Essas cinco são bem diferentes daquelas com quem já saímos. A Lilian e a Marlene não confiam no que vocês dizem, justamente pelo sucesso que vocês fazem entre as outras garotas.

- Aluado, nós somos os Marotos. Somos irresistíveis por natureza. – alfinetou Sirius.

- E modestos também, eu sei. Só que essas garotas não querem alguém que esteja com elas e com outras simultaneamente. Elas são completamente diferentes das malucas que vivem nos perseguindo.

- Aluado... Conselheiro amoroso. Como as coisas mudam. Até alguns dias atrás você se recusava a ter um envolvimento que durasse mais que um dia com uma garota e agora já sabe até aconselhar.

- Pontas quer parar de tirar sarro. - tentei soar sério, mas acabei rindo com eles.

- Está bem. – James falou se rendendo. – Eu tenho me esforçado. Parei de provoca-la e de convida-la para sair. A única coisa que fiz foi pedir uma chance para ela me conhecer melhor. Tenho tentado realmente me controlar. Mas mesmo assim ela sempre se coloca na defensiva.

- Isso é porque ela está desconfiada. Você não pode simplesmente esperar que ela acredite em uma mudança repentina. Ela vai notar. Mas você vai precisar de paciência. E, além disso, parar de ficar dando mole para as outras garotas. O mesmo vale para a Marlene, Sirius.

- Eu sei disso, cara. Acho que James e eu temos um forte gosto por garotas geniosas.

- Acho que é melhor pararmos de falar delas, porque elas estão descendo.

Paramos de falar ao vermos três garotas descerem as escadas do dormitório feminino. Emmeline e Marlene aparentemente não haviam acordado ainda. Eu sorri ao me lembrar de que Ártemis estava com ela. Minha coruja se apegou completamente a ela.

As três nos cumprimentaram e foram se sentar. Provavelmente esperariam as outras para irem tomar café juntas.

Passaram-se vários minutos até que uma nova movimentação na escadaria chamou a atenção de todos. As duas desciam discutindo. Isso era algo extremamente raro. Seria normal se fossem Marlene brigando com a monitora chefe, mas Emmeline envolvida era algo muito estranho. Por isso todos nós e mais alguns grifinórios que passavam por ali pararam para assistir a briga. Encaramos boquiabertos uma Emmeline completamente irritada dar a fim a discussão e sair dali sem olhar para mais ninguém. Mas não estava nos planos de Marlene encerrar aquela conversa já que ela saiu em disparada atrás dela. Preocupados com o que viria a seguir nós e as garotas nos apressamos atrás das duas.

Parecia que o dia da minha amada loirinha ainda iria piorar. Prewett. Eu sabia que ele não prestava. Eu pressenti que algo ruim viria daí. Estava morrendo de medo de ver no rosto de Emmeline tristeza pelo que acabara de flagrar. Mas ela se manteve firme e finalmente para meu completo alívio terminou com ele.

Estava com uma vontade imensa de azara-lo. De acabar com a raça desse sujeitinho. Mas Emmeline vinha em primeiro lugar. Precisava ver o estado em que ela se encontrava antes de partir para cima dele. Lilian foi a primeira a se pronunciar ao chegarmos ao salão principal e quando ela voltou os olhos para nossa direção para alívio de todos ali, parecia estar bem. Seu rosto corara ao ser perguntada sobre o assunto da briga que ela e Marlene tiveram.

_Assunto pessoal. Será que tem a ver comigo? Com as cartas?_

- Emme, ainda vai a Hogsmeade? – eu esperava seriamente que sim. Durante a tarde em que ficamos estudando ela disse que pretendia ir se tivéssemos terminado de repor todas as matérias. Ainda faltavam algumas, mas combinamos de estudar juntos novamente hoje.

- Vou sim Remus. Por que a pergunta?

- Porque meus amigos me abandonaram, já que tem detenções para cumprir. Se não for atrapalhar eu poderia ir com vocês.

- Então somos dois. As meninas não querem ir. – ela olhou para as amigas fingindo estar irritada. Logo em seguida se vira para mim e diz a frase que deixou meu mundo fora dos eixos por alguns segundos. Se você não achar ruim, podemos ir juntos.

James precisou me dar um chute por debaixo da mesa para que eu saísse do estado de torpor em que me encontrava.

- Tem certeza que não vou te incomodar? Você já viu como eu sou lá na biblioteca. – tentei ignorar as risadas dos nossos amigos. Acho que ela fez o favor de ignorar o duplo sentido do que eu disse.

- Claro que não vai incomodar Remus. – ela disse sorrindo. – Vi como você é sim. E não me arrependo.

Meus amigos não se seguraram e riram com vontade. Até as amigas dela estavam rindo. Emmeline olhou para mim com um ar divertido.

- Eu só queria ver a reação deles. – eu ri.

- Obrigado por se preocupar com o que eles podem pensar de mim. – falei fazendo uma falsa cara de preocupado.

- Na verdade eles já estavam pensando. Eu só confirmei. – ela fez cara de inocente. – E além do mais, quem deveria estar preocupada aqui sou eu, certo? Já que eu estou envolvida nesses tipos de pensamentos.

- Emmeline, nunca pensei que você diria algo com tanto duplo sentido assim. – Sirius disse tentando segurar uma nova onda de gargalhadas.

- Para você ver Sirius, como as aparências enganam. Agora será que poderiam fazer o favor de parar de rir, estão chamando muita atenção para cá.

- É melhor mesmo. – falei olhando diretamente para ela. – Já estou me sentindo completamente exposto. – Emmeline me deu uma olhada que tive que me controlar para não agarra-la.

- Não está tão exposto assim, Remus. – ela disse segurando o riso, entrando na brincadeira. – Está completamente vestido.

- Eu não poderia aparecer no salão completamente nu.

- Bem, se fosse uma espécie de fetiche acho que não teria problema algum. – ela ria enquanto eu ficava completamente embasbacado. – E eu não falei que precisava ficar nu, Remus.

- Não? – eu disse em uníssono com todos ali.

- Não. De cueca era suficiente. – mais uma nova onda de gargalhadas. Incluindo nós dois.

- Ganhou essa. – disse me rendendo. - Então. Continuamos hoje lá na biblioteca?

- Ai Merlin, o nível vai baixar muito lá na biblioteca. – Selene falou rindo.

- Não. Não quis dizer com isso.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Continuamos com o que havíamos começado ontem. A que horas?

- Cara, eu gostaria realmente de ver vocês dois estudando. – James disse nos encarando surpreso. – Vocês ficaram com essas gracinhas ontem?

- Não. Ontem estávamos mais comportados. – ela respondeu. – Agora é melhor pararmos com isso antes que a coisa piore pro meu lado. – ela falou rindo.

- Nunca imaginei vocês dois se comportando assim em plena manhã.

- Quer dizer que imaginou a gente durante a noite Sirius?

- É melhor pararmos mesmo com isso. Até eu já fui incluído nessa loucura. – Sirius olhou para todos com ares de inocência. Depois daquela confusão toda. Um pouco de risadas fez bem para todo mundo.

James me olhou surpreso. Acho que a espontaneidade da minha querida loirinha o pegou realmente de surpresa. Aproveitei que elas se distraíram arrumando um prato de café da manhã e sussurrei.

- Eu disse que elas eram diferentes. Ontem foi realmente divertido.

- Só não imaginei que ela era tão espontânea assim.

- Eu sei. Fiquei surpreso com isso também.

- Remus, se deu bem. Vai estar sozinho com ela em Hogsmeade.

- Parem de pensar bobagens.

- Não estamos pensando. Sério. – eu os encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Ok. Estamos pensando sim. E a culpa é toda de vocês. – eu ri.

######

Após um café da manhã fora do comum nos dirigimos para a aula de poções. As meninas ainda estavam tendo sérios problemas para controlar as risadas. Sei que geralmente não faço esse tipo de piadinha, entretanto, a situação pedia isso. Não aguentava o olhar de preocupação que elas e os garotos me dirigiram. Eu estava sim chateada pelo que presenciei. É horrível para qualquer pessoa. Só que o problema era estar chateada comigo mesma por ter caído tão facilmente na lábia dele. Deveria ter seguido meus instintos.

Lily me encarava curiosamente. Eu sabia que ela queria conversar. Só que nessa aula não dava para aderirmos aos nossos bilhetinhos além do mais a aula era prática. Tenho certeza que ela queria perguntar sobre o garoto das cartas e acredito que sobre o Remus também. Mas teria que esperar até o término das aulas. Afinal, as outras com certeza estavam querendo saber algumas coisas e ia acabar gerando alguma confusão.

A aula transcorreu sem qualquer tipo de incidente. Na verdade, todas as aulas foram entediantes. Confesso que senti falta de conversar com as meninas por bilhetes.

Assim que o último sinal tocou saímos apressadamente da sala. Percebemos os olhares que os garotos estavam nos lançando. Acho que ainda estavam preocupados. Decidi não pensar sobre isso. Não me faria bem algum.

- Emme? – Marlene ainda estava arredia pela briga de hoje cedo.

- Lene. – disse parando – Pare de falar comigo desse jeito. Eu não vou brigar com você. Certo? – ela se jogou em mim. Por muito pouco não caímos. – Vou entender isso como um sim.

- Desculpe mesmo por hoje cedo.

- Vamos esquecer isso, ok?

- Mas você está mesmo bem? Depois de tudo... – eu olhei para ela. E percebi que todas estavam apreensivas.

- Meninas, estou bem. De verdade. – elas não acreditaram – Não me olhem desse jeito. Não nego que fiquei chateada. Contudo, fiquei mais decepcionada comigo. Eu deveria ter confiado nos meus instintos. Eu não sinto nada por ele. Nadinha mesmo. Ele até facilitou as coisas para mim.

- Eu ainda estou com vontade de azara-lo. – olhei incrédula para Alice. – Acho que todas estamos, certo?

- Podemos nos intrometer? – James perguntou. – Não queríamos ouvir a conversa de vocês. Mas estávamos preocupados com a Emme. – fiquei constrangida com isso. - Concordamos com a Alice. Ele vai pagar pelo que te fez.

- Não quero que façam nada.

- Sinto muito, Emme. – olhei para Sirius. – Mas ninguém mexe com nossas amigas e sai impune. Nesse quesito não estamos pedindo sua autorização.

- Não quero que arranjem problemas por minha causa. Poderiam ser menos teimosos?

- E vocês não são teimosas? – James arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não estamos preocupados com isso. Você é nossa amiga. Defendemos nossos amigos.

- Sim. Mas eu já disse que não há necessidade.

- Nós ouvimos e faremos o favor de ignorar essa parte. – Sirius falou no lugar de James.

- Remus, você poderia controlar esses dois?

- Não posso Emme. Eu concordo com eles. – eu o encarei sem acreditar no que ouvia. Eu achei que ele fosse o mais racional entre eles. – Não me olhe assim. Importamo-nos com você. Ele precisa entender que ninguém machuca nossas amigas e sai ileso disso. – eu continuava encarando-os embasbacada. Até James me abraçar.

- Só estamos preocupados Emme. Você é importante para nós.

- Não vou conseguir mesmo impedir vocês?

- Não. – os quatro responderam juntos. Eu suspirei. – Estamos entendidos então? – James perguntou me afastando centímetros dele.

- Tenho escolha?

- Na verdade, não. – ele riu. – Fico feliz que esteja bem. Mas nós (ele frisou bem esse 'nós') ainda estamos com raiva. Ele vai sair vivo, não precisa fazer essa cara.

- Vocês não tem jeito mesmo. – sorri. – É melhor irmos almoçar. Vocês não querem ir a Hogsmeade amanhã, quer dizer as meninas não querem e vocês tem alguma detenção para cumprir. Mas eu e o Remus ainda queremos ir. E só vamos se terminarmos de repor as matérias dele. Então quanto antes terminarmos, melhor. Certo, Remus?

- Certo. – ele riu. - Está tentando mudar de assunto?

- Estou. Nem tente voltar para ele.

- Não tentaria. Já vi você brava hoje.

- Ah não. Vocês me viram irritada. – eles me olhavam sem entender. – Brava sou pior que a Lily.

- Ela é mesmo pior que a Lily. – Selene disse séria.

- É melhor não pagarmos para ver. – James disse me soltando. Eu ri.

- Com medo? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Um pouco. – ele me responde – Já vi um lado brincalhão seu hoje que não conhecia. Acho melhor não abusar da sorte.

- Vamos almoçar então. Como a Emme disse. Tenho que terminar minhas tarefas se quiser ir a Hogsmeade.

- Podemos ajudar vocês dois. Nossa detenção é só amanhã mesmo. – James disse ao que Sirius sorriu.

- Na verdade. Eu prefiro a ajuda só da Emmeline. – Remus disse cortando a oferta e fazendo o grupo todo voltar a caminhar. – Muita gente lá iria dar confusão. E não conseguiríamos terminar a tempo, já que tenho certeza ficaríamos rindo o tempo todo.

- Como se vocês dois não tivessem estudado entre risos. Nós vimos como é, esqueceu? No café da manhã?

- Hoje de manhã foi uma exceção. – Remus me olhou. – Foi só para fazê-la esquecer-se um pouco do que havia acontecido. E tenho certeza que ela só queria que deixássemos de nos preocupar. – virei meu rosto para ele, admirada. _Ele percebeu minha intenção. _– Quando estávamos na biblioteca ontem nos divertimos sim. Mas foi mais comportado e controlado.

Chegamos ao salão e nos dirigimos para a mesa da Grifinória. No entanto, não deixei de notar os olhares de ódio que todos lançaram para a mesa da Corvinal. Eu nem desviei meu olhar para aquele lado. Só queria terminar de almoçar e ir estudar com o Remus. Almocei em silêncio embora sentisse o peso de vários olhares sobre mim. Eles continuavam dando importância demais para o que havia acontecido.

- Emmeline? – levantei meu olhar para Remus que escondeu seu olhar preocupado. Ao que agradeci mentalmente. – Terminou de almoçar?

- Terminei sim.

- Podemos ir ou precisa ficar alguns minutos com suas amigas? – ele me perguntou parecendo estar constrangido. Ainda que não conseguisse entender o por quê. – Afinal nós interrompemos vocês agora a pouco.

- Acho que elas aguentam até mais tarde. Não era nada de importante.

- É Remus não se preocupe. – Lily disse piscando.

- Ok. Vamos então?

- Claro.

A biblioteca aquela hora estava completamente vazia. Caminhamos para uma mesa mais ao fundo, separamos pergaminhos, pena e tinta e fomos percorrer as estantes para encontrar os livros adequados para as tarefas.

Remus precisaria fazer uma redação sobre as maldições imperdoáveis para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Então selecionei dois livros que havia usado para fazer a mesma. O abri e fui separando alguns trechos que serviriam para ele montar sua redação sem que parecesse uma cópia da minha, enquanto ele ainda fazia a de poções. Olhei para ele. _ Ele está bastante concentrado. Engraçado. Nunca reparei o quão fofo ele fica quando está concentrado em algo. Emmeline, no que você está pensando? Ele é seu amigo. Pare de viajar antes que ele perceba._

Ele me encarou, eu sorri.

- Como está indo com essa tarefa aí?

- Terminei.

- Hum... Separei alguns trechos que podem te ajudar na tarefa sobre as maldições. E alguns para a tarefa de transfiguração.

- Obrigado mesmo por toda a ajuda Emmeline.

- Imagina Remus. Falta pouco para terminarmos. Achei que levaríamos mais tempo. – eu dei uma risadinha. – Deve ser porque não é de História da Magia.

- Isso com certeza. Aquela tarefa foi tenebrosa. Reparou que precisamos pegar vários livros para compor aquela redação. Levamos horas só para encontrar os livros certos. E mais algumas para compormos cada redação, sem que saíssem muito parecidas.

- Nem me lembre dessa parte. Gastamos a tarde toda ontem estudando só História da Magia. Mas até que não foi ruim.

- Não mesmo. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mais essas duas e termino. Vai falando que não estamos demorando, mas se olhar pela janela vai ver que já está escuro.

- É verdade. Nem havia percebido. As horas voam quando estamos concentrados em algo.

- Você quer dizer, em Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Herbologia...

- Bem por aí mesmo. – eu ri.

- Eles poderiam ter passado menos tarefas.

- Como se eles fossem pegar leve conosco. Vai sonhando com isso.

- Eu prefiro sonhar com outras coisas. - ele respondeu ao que eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Deixa para lá.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e finalmente terminamos. Organizamos nossas coisas e fomos recolocar os livros em seus devidos lugares. Logo estávamos indo para a sala comunal deixar nossas mochilas e uns tantos livros por lá. Já havia passado da hora do jantar. Fomos juntos para a cozinha, os elfos nos receberam bem animados. Comi muito bolo de chocolate sem deixar de notar o olhar divertido do Remus.

- Você gosta mesmo de chocolate hein.

- Completamente viciada.

- Tem chocolate na sua bochecha. – disse se aproximando e limpando o lugar para mim.

- Obrigada. – disse, enquanto tentava disfarçar o quanto esse simples gesto havia me afetado. Saímos discretamente da cozinha e fomos mais discretos ainda até a torre da Grifinória se o Filch nos encontrasse todo esforço para ir a Hogsmeade teria sido em vão.

- Até amanhã, Emmeline.

- Até amanhã, Remus. – respondi antes de dar um beijo na bochecha dele e acenar enquanto subia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Assim que subi as escadas deparei com as meninas sentadas em suas camas me esperando para acredito um interrogatório. Elas ficaram em silêncio enquanto eu pegava um pijama, escova de dente, toalha e me dirigia ao banheiro. Com meu ritual noturno completo elas estariam aptas a me dissecar.

Saí de lá um pouco desconfortável por constatar que elas continuavam em completo silêncio. _Ok, isso definitivamente não é bom._

- Como foi lá? – Alice foi a primeira a se pronunciar. _E eu achando que quem iria falar primeiro ia ser a Lily sendo seguida pela Lene._

- Foi normal. Ontem só conseguimos repor História da Magia. Deu um pouco de trabalho encontrar os livros que ajudariam a fazer a redação. Então hoje tinha todas as outras para explicar-lhe para que ele pudesse fazer as tarefas.

- Então foi por isso que demoraram tanto. – Lily afirmou um pouco pensativa.

- Sim. Estávamos tão concentrados que não vimos a hora passar. Perdemos o jantar e tivemos que ir a cozinha para comermos alguma coisa.

- Sabia que vocês dois ficam bem juntos? – Marlene falou me deixando completamente vermelha.

- É verdade. O Remus é tão fofo. – Selene completou.

- Sei disso. Quer dizer, a parte do fofo. – falei completamente sem graça.

- Emme e o garoto das cartas? Não escreveu mais. – Lily perguntou.

- Não. Eu avisei que iria estudar ontem com o Remus e hoje não falei com ele também. Dia cheio sabe. Pode ser que ele estivesse ocupado também.

- Sente falta?

- Acho que sim. É agradável conversar com ele. Era só isso que queriam saber?

- Só isso. Pode ir dormir. Porque amanhã tem visita a Hogsmeade. – eu sorri em resposta ao tom de pilhéria da Alice.

######

Ontem definitivamente foi maravilhoso. Passei o dia inteiro praticamente com Emmeline e ainda recebi um beijo de boa noite dela. Eu ainda conseguia sentir a maciez dos lábios dela na minha pele. Eu deveria estar com uma cara muito abobalhada porque os outros marotos não paravam de rir.

Eram oito horas ainda, mas resolvi levantar mesmo assim. Como havia esfriado bastante separei algumas peças de roupa para não passar frio e caso lógico precisasse ceder alguma para ela. E fui tomar banho.

Combinei de encontrá-la na entrada do castelo às nove e meia. Acho que nunca fiquei tão ansioso na vida. Desci as escadarias sendo seguido de perto por meus amigos que não deixavam de tirar sarro de mim.

- Aluado! Você tem que relaxar cara. – falou James pela enésima vez.

- Quero ver você relaxar se um dia conseguir que a Lily saia com você. – retruquei.

- Estaria nervoso sim. Mas vocês ainda estão no estágio da amizade. – James colocou uma mão no meu ombro – Então vê se relaxa e aproveita bem o dia com a nossa amiga.

- Poderia parar de frisar isso. Sei que ela é apenas minha amiga. – rebati. – Por enquanto.

- Gosto da sua determinação meu caro Aluado.

- Tem certeza que é só disso que você gosta Sirius? – perguntei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

- Aluado. O único veado que temos aqui é o James.

- É cervo, Almofadinhas. C-E-R-V-O.

- Além disso, tenho ralado muito para conseguir uma chance com a Marlene. E posso dizer que o Veado aqui está se esforçando muito para atrair a ruivinha.

- É cervo!

- Não precisa dar chilique. Está parecendo uma menina. – eu ria. Os dois só pararam com as provocações quando viram minha cara de embasbacado. Emmeline estava descendo as escadas junto das outras garotas. Linda. Sempre linda.

- Aluado, fecha a boca.

- Ahm... Certo. – tentei parecer normal enquanto ela caminhava até mim.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Emme. – respondemos em coro. - Meninas.

- Bom dia! – elas responderam. – Divirtam-se lá! E Emme compre uns doces para nós. – Selene falou por todas ali. Elas acenaram e foram em direção ao salão.

- Aproveitem por nós. Porque nós vamos curtir uma detenção. – James falou. Nós rimos e nos despedimos deles.

- Então, aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntei.

- Se não for incomodo para você. Eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem por mim.

A neve cobria os campos e a escola com uma espessa camada branca e fofa. O céu encontrava-se nublado e soprava um vento frio, mas todos os alunos estavam muito entusiasmados com a visita ao vilarejo, principalmente os alunos do terceiro ano que iriam pela primeira vez.

Pouco a pouco nos juntamos à horda de estudantes que ia lotando o vilarejo e que dava um pouco mais de vida ao local, sempre tão vazio na maior parte dos dias.

Paramos na loja de Penas e Escribas para comprar penas e pergaminhos novos, e paramos na botica para comprar alguns ingredientes para as aulas de poções. Depois de tudo pago, peguei as sacolas que ela carregava. Ignorando qualquer comentário de "não precisa".

- Eu sei que não precisa. Mas eu quero carregar.

- Não gosto de incomodar, Remus. Você não está aqui para ficar carregando minhas coisas. Está aqui para se divertir. Entendeu?

- Sim senhora. – eu ri da cara dela. Ela me bateu. – Ai, isso doeu.

- Quem mandou você rir da minha cara.

- Mas você falou que era para eu me divertir. – rebati. – Sua cara estava engraçada. Não sabia que era mandona.

- Eu... Não sou... ahm... Deixa pra lá. – ela corou e riu. – Bobo.

- Além do mais. É melhor eu carregar. Você vai precisar das duas mãos para pegar seus doces e de suas amigas. – falei sabendo que ela ficaria envergonhada.

- Sei. – ela falou incrédula, mas lá estavam as bochechas coradas.

Ri com vontade enquanto voltamos às ruas novamente. Nosso próximo destino era a Dedosdemel. A loja de doces estava abarrotada de gente, esperamos alguns instantes para que pudéssemos andar livremente pela loja sem trombar com alguém. Com a loja um pouco mais vazia entramos e nos pusemos a andar entre as prateleiras de doces. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando. _Completamente viciada em doces. Não posso esquecer isso. _

Compramos muitos doces, entre eles estavam os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, caramelos cor de mel (um vicio da Selene), tabletes de nugá e ratinhos de sorvete (favoritos da Marlene e da Alice), varinhas de alcaçuz, penas de algodão doce (pelo que ela falou Lilian adora esses), tortinha de limão e creme, muitos bombons e barras de chocolate (ela realmente adora chocolate). Escolhi alguns desses também.

- Emmeline, acho melhor pagarmos e comermos em algum outro lugar. – apontei para a entrada – Isso aqui vai encher novamente. - ela olhou na direção que eu apontava e assentiu. Assim que nossos pedidos foram entregues, saímos da loja imediatamente.

Não pude deixar de rir. Lá estava ela com as mãos cheias de sacolas. Ela pediu para a atendente separar os doces que ela havia escolhido em cinco sacolas. O dela era a que mais continha chocolate.

Enquanto caminhávamos, tentei pegar uma das tortinhas de limão que havia comprado, mas não consegui alcança-las com tantas sacolas. Emmeline riu.

- Vem Remus. – ela disse já me puxando pelo braço em direção a um banco que ficava do lado de fora de uma das lojas. – Pronto. Agora você vai conseguir comer.

Coloquei as inúmeras sacolas do meu lado e avancei para as tortinhas (estava parecendo o Peter com fome). Comi com entusiasmo. Depois de algum tempo notei que minha querida loirinha estava com um olhar de divertimento e claramente segurando a risada.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela explodiu em risadas. Eu simplesmente adorava.

- Você está com o rosto todo sujo de creme. – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior numa tentativa de parar de rir.

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, então quer dizer que ela está se divertindo as minhas custas? _Bem, já que é assim._ Retirei o creme sobre a tortinha que estava em minha mão e passei no rosto dela deixando-a completamente pasma. Nariz, queixo e bochecha esquerda cheios de creme.

- Assim está melhor – disse mostrando um sorriso inocente – Agora estamos empatados. Pode parar de rir.

- Seu atrevido! – Emmeline exclamou se acabando em risadas.

Logo uma guerra de tortinhas havia começado. Ela tentava me sujar o máximo que conseguia. Todos que passavam nos olhavam de maneira estupefata, principalmente as garotas. Deveria ser estranho ver um dos Marotos se divertindo tanto assim com uma garota. Já que nossa fama nesse quesito não era bem essa. Fiz questão de ignorar. A única pessoa que prendia minha atenção era certa loirinha repleta de creme.

A guerra só acabou quando vi aquele maldito corvinal se aproximar. Emmeline se apoiou no meu braço tentando parar de rir. Ele olhava para nós com desdém. Andou em nossa direção.

- Cai fora Prewett.

- A rua não é sua Lupin. – ele desviou os olhos para Emmeline que segurava meu braço com força, tentando me impedir de partir para briga. - Que desperdício de tortas. – ele disse parecendo enojado.

- Sai daqui. – falei entre dentes.

Ele deu uma risada desdenhosa me deixando completamente irritado. Olhou novamente de mim para Emmeline e deu um passo para frente se aproximando dela, que me conteve prevendo o que eu faria. Ele abriu um sorriso debochado e sugestivo. Aquele idiota passou o dedo no rosto dela removendo o creme e levando-o a boca.

- Está gostosa hoje Vance. – falou no tom mais falsamente sedutor que conseguiu empregar naquela voz horrenda dele – Extremamente gostosa.

Emmeline virou o rosto para mim, aquele cara conseguiu estragar a alegria dela. Trinquei os dentes e grunhi ameaçadoramente assim que vi lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela.

- Sempre soube que você era um doce Vance. Sempre quis experimentar. – ele dizia debochadamente e em seguida riu.

Soltei-me delicadamente do aperto de Emmeline, usei um feitiço para nos limpar. Guardei a varinha no bolso e por fim dei um soco na cara daquele imbecil de onde agora saia sangue devido ao nariz que acabei de quebrar. Ele revidou o que só fez o meu sangue ferver ainda mais. Avancei com tudo. Ouvi alguns gritos histéricos, mas não dei importância. Tudo que me importava era fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez a Emmeline. Cada soco que dava me sentia um pouco mais aliviado. Mas era só ver o olhar entristecido dela que minha raiva voltava.

- Nunca mais chegue perto dela! - disse segurando-o pelo colarinho. – Qualquer aproximação e terá mais que um nariz quebrado.

- O que está havendo aqui? – a voz severa da professora McGonagall calou a todos. – Podem ir se dispersando. Não há nada para verem aqui. – olhei para trás e vi os alunos saindo apressadamente além de notar também a presença do professor Flitwick diretor da Corvinal. – Quero explicações. O que há com vocês? Sr. Lupin muito me surpreende ver o senhor nesse tipo de situação.

Eu olhei para Emmeline que parecia paralisada. Eu ainda estava com raiva.

- Sinto muito professora. Mas não me arrependo do que fiz. – disse firmemente soltando-o. – Ele faltou com respeito à Emmeline.

- Não coloque a culpa em mim – bufei ao ouvi-lo falar. _Queria ter quebrado bem mais do que apenas o nariz desse cara._ – Não tenho culpa se ela não se dá ao respeito.

- Sr. Prewett não sei com quais espécies de trasgos o senhor anda se relacionando. A senhorita Vance é uma de nossas alunas mais respeitáveis. Então limite-se a manter distância dela. Ou eu mesma irei intervir.

- 70 pontos serão descontados da casa Corvinal pela sua incrível falta de respeito Sr. Prewett. – professor Flitwick falou se aproximando. – Sua visita a Hogsmeade está suspensa por tempo indeterminado e terá detenção comigo por um mês e não pense que irei facilitar porque é da casa Corvinal. – disse em um tom bem exaltado, acho que deixou inclusive a professora McGonagall surpresa. - Sr. Lupin parabéns por defender a honra de sua amiga, mas espero não ter que presenciar mais nenhum tipo de briga por hoje. Acho que por hora faria bem em distraí-la, mas cuide desses cortes primeiro. Se me dão licença, irei pedir para Hagrid garantir que ele volte ao castelo e fique por lá.

- Srta. Vance. Espero que fique bem e aproveite o resto do dia. – a professora disse suavemente abraçando-a. – Cuide bem dela hoje, Sr. Lupin.

- Sempre, professora. – respondi. Ela sorriu e nos deixou sozinhos. – Emme?

- Remus... eu... – aquela voz embargada dela estava me matando. Ela levantou o rosto. Lágrimas corriam livremente pela face dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora. – falei tentando tranquilizar a nós dois. Ela assentiu. Estava com medo de me aproximar. Ela parecia tão frágil agora.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo que Emme?

- Por estragar sua visita a Hogsmeade – ela dizia num fio de voz.

- Não estragou. A visita ainda não terminou. – eu disse e ela se aproximou me abraçando. – De qualquer forma a culpa não é sua.

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. – mantive meus braços ao redor dela até que se acalmasse e parasse de chorar. – Está melhor?

- Sim. Obrigada. – ela deu fraco sorriso. Mas era melhor do que vê-la chorar.

- O que quer fazer agora?

- Está ficando mais frio. Podíamos caminhar um pouco e ir para o Três Vassouras?

- Claro que sim. – peguei nossas sacolas e fomos olhando as vitrines.

Resolvemos entrar na Zonko`s um pouco de risadas faria bem para nós dois. Acabamos ficando muito pouco tempo por lá. Estava uma confusão. Alguns garotos do terceiro ano usaram alguns dos artigos lá dentro mesmo o que acabou gerando uma algazarra entre funcionários e estudantes. Emmeline já estava novamente com um sorriso no rosto, isso para mim era mais que suficiente.

Saímos dali direto para o Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. A temperatura lá fora continuava a cair. Recomeçara a nevar. Emmeline parecia adorar esse tempo. Caminhamos até a única mesa que estava vazia. As pessoas não paravam de nos encarar. _Deve ser inveja._

Madame Rosmerta veio nos atender pedi cerveja amanteigada para dois. Bebemos e conversamos por um bom tempo.

- Remus, importa-se de andar um pouco? Sei que está frio e continua a nevar. Só que gosto tanto do tempo desse jeito, queria aproveitar um pouco.

- Acho que vou virar um pinguim. – ela riu.

- Achei que fosse mais resistente Sr. Lupin.

- Acha que não aguento?

- Não é isso que estava me dizendo?

- Absolutamente. Vamos? – perguntei me levantando já com as sacolas no braço esquerdo, estendendo a mão direita para ela.

- Nossa, que cavalheiro. – ela disse rindo.

- Srta. Vance, caso ainda não tenha notado fui muito bem educado. – respondi fingindo decepção.

- Desculpe Sr. Lupin, não quis ofendê-lo.

- Dessa vez passa. – disse abrindo a porta para ela. – Para onde gostaria de ir senhorita?

- Aceito sugestões, senhor.

- Não quer ir a algum lugar em especial? Prefere apenas caminhar para onde vossos pés a levarem?

- Apenas caminhar já é o suficiente. – ela disse sufocando uma risada. – Deixe-os serem nossos guias.

- Como desejar. – respondi oferecendo o braço ao que ela aceitou de pronto. – Antes de qualquer coisa permita-me dizer que o dia ao seu lado senhorita foi extremamente agradável.

- Devo dizer-lhe o mesmo senhor. Sua companhia me é muito agradável. – desviei meu olhar do caminho branco a nossa frente para que eles pudessem repousar sobre ela que exibia o sorriso mais estonteante que já tive o prazer de ver sendo dirigido para mim. – Obrigada de verdade por me acompanhar hoje, Remus.

- Não precisa agradecer Emmeline. Não foi esforço algum. Muito pelo contrário. – sorri. – Você é muito divertida, sabia disso?

- Acredito ter ouvido isso ontem. – rimos juntos. Estávamos já bem afastados do vilarejo. Na verdade, já dava para avista-la. A Casa dos Gritos. Ela acompanhou meu olhar.

- A Casa dos Gritos. – falou bem baixinho.

- Ela te assusta?

- Não Remus. Não tenho medo desse lugar.

- Mesmo? A maioria tem.

- A maioria que não é da Grifinória né? – eu ri disso.

- Pode até ser. Mas as meninas geralmente não se aproximam desse lugar.

- Isso não tem como contestar. – ela respondeu ao pararmos bem próximo a cerca. – Este lugar me traz um sentimento diferente.

- Diferente? Medo, não?

- Nada de medo. Pareço medrosa para você? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e mordendo o lábio inferior. _Você não tem ideia do quão sexy fica quando faz isso._

- Nem um pouco. – ela sorriu e voltou a olhar para a casa.

- Na verdade eu sinto um pouco de tristeza ao olhar para ela. Tão afastada de tudo. Isolada. - ela parecia pensativa, eu a encarava surpreso – Seja lá quem necessitasse ficar nesse lugar tinha motivos muito fortes para querer se isolar. Mesmo assim não deixa de ser triste. Estar sozinho não é uma coisa agradável.

- É isso que sente então?

- Sim. Espero que a pessoa que tenha ficado ou que ainda fique nesse lugar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, tenha encontrado motivos para não querer se isolar do resto mundo. Tenha aprendido a gostar de viver.

_Ele aprendeu Emmeline. Com certeza aprendeu._

- Sua forma de enxergar as coisas é incrível. – ela me olhou encabulada. Um vento frio soprou fazendo-a estremecer. Prontamente retirei meu casaco e ajudei-a a vesti-lo.

- Remus, agora você vai congelar.

- Sou resistente como um pinguim, lembra? – ela riu.

O céu começava a escurecer. Era hora de voltarmos para o vilarejo e mais tarde para a escola. Paramos novamente no Três Vassouras para nos aquecermos um pouco e para comermos algo com mais consistência do que bolinhos e chocolates. Embora ela tenha comido alguns bombons depois. Quando anoiteceu todos já estavam prontos para regressar a Hogwarts.

Caminhamos de braços dados durante todo o caminho e até chegarmos a sala comunal. Ela retirou o casaco que havia lhe emprestado (e que havia ficado melhor nela sem sombra de dúvida).

- Hoje foi muito divertido, Remus. Bem, quase o tempo todo, se alguém não tivesse aparecido para...

- Não vamos falar daquilo, ok. – disse interrompendo-a e segurando o rosto dela para me certificar de que estava tudo bem. Ela apenas sorria. – Também me diverti muito Srta. Vance. – pisquei soltando-a.

- Boa noite, Remus.

- Boa noite, Emmeline. – a abracei e beijei sua testa. Permaneci ali até ela desaparecer pelas escadas.

* * *

**N/a:** Pessoal perdoem pelo tempo de hiatus. Muita coisa aconteceu nesse tempo. (A maioria bem ruins mesmo). Para compensar aí está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem. (se é que alguém ainda acompanha)  
Vão me fazer muito feliz!  
Obrigada àqueles que começaram a ler a fic e pediram que voltasse a atualiza-la. Isso é sempre um incentivo para quem escreve.

Como senti falta disso aqui!  
Beijinhos.


End file.
